My First Love
by ShizayaFR
Summary: Yoongi perd la tête. Il veut et ne veut pas combattre le temps qui passe, contre le fait qu'il est prisonnier d'un rêve dont il ne peut s'échapper et contre cette douleur à la poitrine.
1. Prologue

Il avait les deux mains posées sur la table, un regard dans le vide, mais me fixait quand même. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

C'était toujours le même rituel et aujourd'hui n'allait pas changer. Je lui tendis une feuille blanche et un crayon noir. Il le prit avant de se mettre à dessiner ses sentiments du jour. Un énorme rond apparu sur la feuille, deux points, et un trait fixe. Il avait esquissé un bonhomme que même un enfant de cinq ans pouvait refaire. Dans son dossier, il était pourtant marqué qu'il avait fait des études d'arts et était devenu un artiste très connu à notre époque. Ce qui était marrant, c'est que ses œuvres ne reflétaient qu'une seule chose, un portrait. Et c'était toujours le même. Personne ne savait qui représentait cet individu.

Et le fait de le découvrir faisait partit de l'un de mes travail. Cette tâche risquait d'être difficile.


	2. Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui encore j'avais ce patient à traiter. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures et semblait se concentrer sur l'image que je lui avais montrée. Une image qui représentait sa toute première œuvre. J'essayais de lui déliée la langue mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Monsieur. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez ?

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'image, la caressant avant de sourire. Un sourire triste.

\- Un homme.

C'était ses tout premiers mots depuis son arrivé ici. Il n'avait jamais parlé. Que ce soit aux médecins présents dans cet hôpital ou même aux autres internés. Il était toujours seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même, observant dans le vide ou même le corbeau qui venait croasser le matin au-dessus de sa fenêtre de chambre. Il avait une apparence assez remarqué avec ses cheveux verts et pourtant, ce qui le différencier des autres était son attitude. Il n'était jamais violent. Nos autres malades avaient toujours eu un coup de folie, mais lui jamais.

Au début, mes collègues et moi avions pensés qu'il se laissait aller, qu'il voulait que la mort l'emporte comme beaucoup de personnes dans cet hôpital. Nous avions tort. Il mangeait tranquillement et avalait ses médicaments comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Voulait-il survivre et guérir ?

Peut-être oui. Peut-être non.

Il était différent.

C'était une personne de sa famille qui l'avait admis ici en prétextant qu'il était fou et dangereux. Hors, sa folie se reflétait sur les dessins qu'il représentait. Mais il n'était pas dangereux. Dans son dossier, il n'y avait pas grand-chose comme si ça vie venait subitement de commencer. II y avait son nom, son prénom, sa taille, son poids, son métier et ses loisirs. Pas de frère, ni de sœur, ni de parents. Personne.

La seule chose que je pouvais traiter était sa ville de naissance, Daegu.

Pendant un jour de repos, j'étais alors partit. Mais personne ne semblait le connaître. Ou alors ils le cachaient bien.

Je toquais à la porte d'une vieille maison et une femme assez âgée m'ouvra.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous dérangez. Je travaille pour l'hôpital psychiatrique de Seoul et j'ai un patient qui est né ici. Est-ce que vous le connaissez ? Demandais-je en lui tendant une photo.

La vieille dame l'a pris et la fixa avant de me la jeter brusquement au visage avec un air fâché.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Maintenant partez d'ici !

Et elle me referma la porte au nez. Ses gens l'avaient complètement oublié. Ils l'avaient ignoré, comme s'il n'avait jamais exister.

Après être revenu bredouille, je reparti pour une journée avec mon patient. J'étais revenu au point de départ. La seule personne qui pouvait me donner des informations sur Yoongi était Yoongi lui-même. Mais le contact avec ce jeune garçon pas plus âgé de 24 ans était difficile. Il ne parlait que rarement voir jamais. Son visage était presque inexpressif si ce n'est deux, trois sourires dans la journée ou de la tristesse devant un objet.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était ici ? Même moi je ne le savais plus. 1 an ? 2 ans ? Plus ? Moins ? Sa date de rentré avait été effacé par m'égare. Maudite tâche de café !

C'était le directeur de l'établissement qui me l'avait confié en disant je site: "Tu arrives à soigner les plus malade de cet endroit. Sauve cet enfant".

Au début, j'avais tendance à le vouvoyer et ça m'arrivait encore maintenant.

\- Yoongi, cette fois ci fait moi un croquis de toi.

Il se leva du fauteuil et s'assit au bureau. Il prit une feuille et un crayon à papier. Il se mit à dessiné. Alors que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'enfantin, cette fois ci, ce fit une œuvre qu'il me donna. Mais ce n'était pas son visage sur le dessin. Non... C'était encore cette personne. Cet homme présent sur tous ses tableaux. On aurait dit qu'il avait appris par cœur, graver jusqu'à ces entrailles ce visage pour pouvoir le reproduire n'importe où et n'importe quand.

\- Qui est ce Yoongi ?

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

\- Pour t'aider.

\- M'aider à quoi ?

\- A guérir.

\- Je ne suis pas malade.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- On m'a enfermé ici, sans mon accord.

\- Tu sais Yoongi. Les tests qu'on t'a fait passer nous prouvent que tu es malade.

\- Si vous le dite... Je le suis sans doute.

\- Alors dis-moi. Qui est cet homme que tu dessines ?

Yoongi finit par se lever et sortir de la pièce laissant ma question vide de toute réponse. Il ne voulait pas répondre ? Pour quelle raison ? Est ce qu'il le savait lui-même ? Tant de questions sans réponses.

Je savais que ça allait être difficile. C'était bien la première fois que j'avais un patient comme ça.

J'examinais une nouvelle fois son dossier. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à apprendre si ce n'est ce que je savais déjà.

C'était la première fois que j'écrivais l'avancement d'un patient dans un livre. Il y avait les rapports, mais pour une fois j'avais décidé de me mettre à fond pour aider ce garçon.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait le renfermer sur lui-même ?

Brusquement une alarme retentit dans le bâtiment. Je me levai en vitesse et sortit de mon bureau avant d'apercevoir au fond du couloir, Yoongi couché sur le sol, un autre patient au-dessus de lui, l'étranglant violemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenait. J'étais resté là, le fixant pour voir s'il allait se défendre. Mais rien...

Son corps bougeait par réflexe mais il ne se défendait pas comme s'il avait abandonné de vivre.

Sursautant en entendant le cri des autres autour de moi, je me jetai sur l'agresseur et lui fit une clef, l'empêchant de bouger.

Tournant la tête rapidement vers Yoongi pour voir son état, il toussait, reprenant son souffle.

\- Ça va ? Demandais-je, alors que les gardiens de sécurité venaient d'emmener l'autre patient.

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever et de partir à nouveau comme si rien ne c'était passé. Son comportement me marqua brusquement. Je commençais à prendre pitié de lui, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas. Ne pas prendre ces gens en difficulté par pitié, ils n'aiment pas ça. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je l'aide.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Flash-back_

C'était enfin la rentrée au lycée. Je venais de m'installer à Seoul pour pouvoir étudier les arts. Mes parents n'avaient pas été d'accord au début, mais j'avais réussi à les convaincre, enfin c'était surtout grâce à mon grand frère.

J'enfilais mon uniforme bleu foncé puis partit avec mon sac sur le dos. J'avais quelques arrêts de bus avant de pouvoir arriver au lycée. En attendant le bus, j'observais les alentours. Il y avait d'autres élèves portants le même uniforme que moi. Un groupe de trois filles qui parlait de cosmétiques dont la peau semblait être refait. Un groupe de quatre garçons rigolant pour une chose dont je ne savais pas, une autre fille seule avec des énormes lunettes et un garçon derrière tout le monde avec une capuche sur la tête m'empêchant de voir son visage. Sans doute un rebelle de la société.

Le bus finit par arriver. Le conducteur écoutait de la musique, je l'entendais à travers ses écouteurs. Je crois que la personne derrière se son disait que l'amour était blessante mais qu'elle n'était pas terminé.

"Love is not over"

Il y avait tellement de monde dans le bus que nous ne pouvions plus nous asseoir. Après un bon quart d'heure de route, le bus finit par arriver. Les étudiants descendaient les marches de celui-ci et commencèrent par ce dirigé vers le tableau dans la cour. Il indiquait la répartition dans les classes, je crois que j'étais dans la 1èreB*. Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'un pas lent. J'ouvris la porte, il y avait déjà des gens présent, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à mon entrée. Remarquant qu'une place au fond était libre, je me dirigeai naturellement vers celle-ci. Les élèves parlaient déjà entre eux comme si ils se connaissent depuis toujours.

J'observais ma classe de plus près. Des filles et garçons à lunettes qui me prouvait qu'ils étaient là pour étudier, des groupes d'amis, mais il y avait quelques personnes seuls. Un garçon aux cheveux rose qui semblait écrire sur son téléphone avec un sourire et un autre assit dans la rangé du milieu juste en face de moi. C'était le garçon que j'avais aperçu à l'arrêt de bus, celui avec la capuche. Cette fois ci, il l'avait retiré et semblait ne pas avoir un signe distinctif comparé au premier gars. Il semblait être un coréen basique.

La sonnerie finir par retentir. Tout le monde s'assit avant que le professeur n'entre dans la salle.

Il fallait qu'on fasse chacun notre tour une présentation. Je détestais ce genre de chose. Mais elle m'a permis d'apprendre deux choses.

La première, le garçon aux cheveux roses s'appelait Jimin.

Le second à la capuche se nommait Jungkook.

 _FIN Flash-Back_

Il était couché une nouvelle fois sur le fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. J'avais pris le temps de tous noté sur mon cahier. Il avait finalement décidé de me révéler son histoire, son passé. Je pensais que ça allait être compliqué, je me trompais peux être. Peut-être que le sauvetage d'hier a eu raison de lui. Il me faisait confiance et avait décidé de dévoilé ses côtés cachés pour que je puisse l'aider et le sauver. C'était une hypothèse envisageable. Il m'avait dessiné le visage de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux rose appelé Jimin, mais pas celui de Jungkook. Il avait refusé en disant qu'une prochaine fois, quand son histoire sera fini, il le ferait sans aucun doute.

Ce qui était intrigant et incroyable, c'était le fait qu'il puisse me décrire cette histoire comme si ça c'était passé hier.

Il s'était alors mis à continuer le début de cette intrigue dont il semblait être le personnage principal. Il m'avait raconté que cette journée semblait être tout à fait normale. Il était resté seul pendant la semaine entière, observant d'éventuels amis, mais comme il avait un caractère timide, il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'approcher.

J'avais alors appris que le fait de rester seul n'était pas à cause de sa maladie, mais que ça vie avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait peur des gens et ça l'effrayait encore aujourd'hui. Il était sociophobique, il avait peur des gens.

Il n'était pas particulièrement bon ou mauvais à l'école, mais il y avait quelques matières qu'il dépassait largement comparé aux autres. Le dessin et le sport. Je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il adorait le basket et que les autres joueurs du groupe l'avait appelé Suga. Il avait fini par adopter ce surnom et le considéré comme signature pour ces œuvres.

Le début de son histoire était basique, tout à fait normal. C'était la vie d'un lycéen qui cherchait à se faire des amis, sans être bon ou mauvais dans ses notes ou encore avoir un rêve comme chaque adolescent. Mais je savais qu'une histoire qui semblait simple à première abord finirait par ce transformé en autre chose.

Je touchais l'épaule de Yoongi. Il s'arrêta sans me regarder.

\- Yoongi, merci. On peut s'arrêter là. On continuera demain si tu le veux bien. Mais dis-moi, comme tu as accepté mon aide, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête vers moi et dévoila un léger sourire. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

\- Un carnet de dessin avec une gomme et un crayon à papier. Dit-il en me tendant le dessin de Jimin qu'il avait récupéré.

Je répondis à son sourire.

\- Je te donnerais ça se soir.

Il inclina la tête pour me remercier avant de se lever en traînant les pieds et de sortir de la pièce. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre pour éviter que la même erreur qu'hier ne se produise. Il rentra, s'assit sur le lit, tira brusquement les rideaux avant de fixer le corbeau croasser encore une fois au-dessus de sa fenêtre comme si la mort l'attendait de pied ferme.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le soir même j'avais finalement apporté ce qu'il m'avait demandé et j'étais reparti prendre mon service. C'est le lendemain matin que Yoongi vint de lui-même me rendre visite. Il me tendit son carnet de dessin. Un visage avait été dessiné par ses soins. Une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas Jimin, ni la personne qu'il dessinait toujours.

\- Est ce Jungkook ? Demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête de manière négative. Ce n'était pas lui.

\- C'est V.

\- V ?

\- Oui... On le surnommait comme ça. Mais son vrai nom était Taehyung.

\- Qui ça "on" ?

Mais Yoongi ne me répondit pas. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, c'était devenu une habitude.

\- Vous savez, dans ma classe, il y avait deux jeunes qui m'intéressaient. Jimin et Jungkook. Après plusieurs mois de tentative pour leur parler, c'est finalement Jimin qui vint à moi. Et puis on a fini par être ami.

\- Et Jungkook ?

\- Il est resté dans son coins jusqu'à la fin de la première année, mais ça je le raconterais une autre fois.

J'installais la chaise à côté de lui pour pouvoir l'écouter. Je pris le carnet avant de commencer à écrire la suite de son histoire.

 _Flash-back_

Jimin était devant moi, la main tendu avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut...euh... Yoongi je crois.

\- Salut. Lui répondis-je en répondant à sa poignée de main.

\- Tu sais... pour les cours d'histoire, j'ai un peu de mal et le prof m'a conseillé d'aller vers toi. Alors je me disais "pourquoi pas aller lui demander".

Était-il venu vers moi juste pour ça ?

\- Et tu souhaites que je t'aide ?

\- Ouai en partit... Après si tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas je comprendrais...

Il s'est forcé à venir à moi, je n'allais pas refuser tout de même.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Oh merci ! Dit-il en m'enlaçant, me laissant stoïque.

Pendant deux semaines voir un mois, je me suis mis à aider Jimin, le mec aux cheveux roses qui avait du mal en histoire. Grâce à ça, nous finîmes par être amis et c'est ainsi qu'il me présenta son ami d'enfance, Taehyung.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu as fini par être ami avec Jimin puis par l'intermédiaire de celui-ci, tu as rencontré son ami d'enfance Taehyung.

\- Hmm...

\- Savent-ils que tu es ici ?

Encore une fois, il ne me répondit pas. Un sourire à vous briser le cœur envahit ses lèvres.

\- Une prochaine fois, je suppose ? Dis-je en me doutant que cela faisait partit de l'histoire.

\- Oui.

Je soupirais un instant avant de le fixé dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi Yoongi... Ton histoire ne semble pas être triste.

\- Vous savez Docteur, une histoire en apparence basique peut très vite tournée au drame.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Oh oui, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Mais mon histoire se fera dans l'ordre.

 _Flash-back_

J'étais assis, lisant un livre à la bibliothèque quand une énorme masse me tomba sur le dos. En entendant le rire enfantin derrière moi, je reconnu tout de suite l'ami d'enfance de Jimin.

\- Taehyung, t'es lourd.

\- Yoongi ~ Tu n'aurais pas vu Jimini ?

\- Le prof d'histoire voulait le voir. Il va me rejoindre après.

Sans demander son reste, il s'assit en face de moi avec le sourire dont il avait le secret. Je me demandais souvent comment il faisait pour sourire autant et pour aucune raison. Pour moi, Taehyung était très étrange. Des fois, il sortait des choses incompréhensibles. D'ailleurs Jimin le traitait d'alien et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il détestait.

\- Yoongi...

\- Hmm ? Dis-je en continuant ma lecture alors que Taehyung me fixait toujours.

\- Tu es beau.

Je baissai mon livre et le fixa à mon tour. Il avait toujours son sourire sur la figure.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi, l'alien.

\- Hya ! M'appelle pas comme ça !

Mais alors qu'il allait continuer sa mascarade, un coup violent sur la tête le fit taire.

\- Tais-toi Taehyung, on est dans une bibliothèque. Pas de bruit.

\- Tu es méchant Jimini ~ Pleurnicha t'il.

\- Désolé d'avoir été si long. Dit-il avant de caresser mes cheveux.

\- T'inquiète. Ya juste Taehyung qui est venu s'incruster. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- J'ai fait des progrès mais je parle toujours en classe.

\- Tu sais comment est ce prof.

\- Ouai, et il devient chiant.

C'était bientôt les vacances et j'étais sûr que Jimin allait me proposer de sortir, mais j'avais trouvé un petit job pour pouvoir payer mon appartement. La vie à Seoul était bien plus chère que ma petite bourgade. Et puis j'avais également le basket. En début d'années il a fallu qu'on choisisse un club, j'ai longuement hésité entre celui d'art et celui de basket. Et après mur réflexion, je me suis dit que le basket me permettrait de me défouler. J'avais toujours aimé le basket. Notre équipe était intéressante bien qu'elle soit ni forte ni faible.

Revenons d'ailleurs à la bibliothèque. Jimin et Taehyung parlaient de tous et de rien. En fait c'était plutôt Taehyung qui parlait à Jimin et pas l'inverse. En examinant l'heure, je m'aperçus que j'avais entraînement.

\- Désolé les gars, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Taehyung.

\- Basket. J'ai entraînement.

\- Ah...

Jimin me fit un bye de la main alors que Taehyung m'enlaça. Arriver dans les vestiaires, je me changeai avant de commencer à m'exercer avant que les autres n'arrives. Mais il y avait une sensation que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la peau. Et c'était toujours la même. Celle du jeune garçon a la capuche nommé Jungkook, assis dans les gradins, me fixant ou fixant les matchs. Je me suis de nombreuse fois demander ce qu'il faisait là et s'il souhaite rejoindre le club. Mais à chaque fois que je voulais lui parler, il disparaissait. Et pendant les cours c'était toujours impossible. Il arrivait en retard ou il dormait. Alors finalement j'avais décidé de laisser tomber. S'il souhaitait quelque chose autant qu'il le fasse lui-même.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Tu n'as jamais parlé à ce Jungkook ?

\- Oh si. Cela viendra ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je n'aime pas me précipiter.

Yoongi se leva avant de quitter la pièce une nouvelle fois. J'aurais la suite demain. Je refermai mon carnet et le rangea dans mon bureau. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi Yoongi était obsédé par ce Jungkook.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Flash-back_

C'était les premiers jours de vacances et je comptais bien en profiter malgré mon petit boulot. J'étais couché dans mon lit, essayant de trouver une place confortable à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Mon portable se mit à vibrer. En l'examinant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Jimin.

"Désolé de te réveiller, mais ça te dirais de sortir demain soir ?"

Je souris avant de lui répondre.

"Si tu veux. Tu as de la chance, demain je ne travaille pas."

"Super ! Ah et Taehyung s'incruste encore. Je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer."

"Au moins ça fera de l'ambiance."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire..."

Je reposai mon téléphone et réussi finalement à m'endormir.

Le lendemain après-midi, je crois que je passai plus de trente minutes dans la salle de bain. Jimin était assez sévère quand on lui parlait de mode. Et même si ce n'était qu'une simple soirée en boîte de nuit, pour Jimin c'était très important.

D'ailleurs... combien de temps ne suis-je pas aller en boîte ?

Très longtemps en tout cas. La première fois c'était avec mon grand frère. Je m'en souviendrais longtemps parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. L'alcool n'était définitivement pas pour moi...

Arriva le soir. Jimin vint me chercher. Nous avions rendez-vous à la boîte avec Taehyung. C'était lui qui s'était chargé de la trouver. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne soit pas bizarre autant que lui.

\- Ne sois pas choqué si tu vois Taehyung déjà bourré. Avertissait Jimin.

\- Rien qu'en me disant ça, tu me fais flipper. Il fait quoi exactement ?

\- Il est assez joyeux. Voir même trop...

\- Ah oui... Déjà qu'il l'est en temps normal. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour être ami aussi longtemps avec lui.

\- Je me le demande. Tu sais Yoongi... Si je n'avais pas rencontré Taehyung, je me demande qu'est-ce que je ferais maintenant. Il m'a aidé à de nombreuses fois C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

Je fixais Jimin et ne prononça rien du tout. Les yeux brillant de Jimin me prouva que Taehyung avait une place très importante dans la vie de Jimin. Bien plus qu'il ne me laissait penser.

Nous finîmes par entrer à la boîte située dans Hongdae.

\- Yoongiii ! Jiminiiii ! Ici ! Hurla Taehyung.

Un autre jeune homme était assis à côté de lui. Il semblait être discret et timide, tout l'inverse de Taehyung.

En nous approchant, il nous fîmes un grand sourire.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps. Grogna Taehyung.

\- C'est toi qui es en avance. Répondit Jimin.

\- Bref ! Laissez-moi vous présentez notre nouveau camarade ! Il s'appelle Jin et il est dans la même classe que moi !

\- Enchanté. Répondit-il.

\- Salut. Lui dis-je.

Jimin lui serra la main en guise de présentation.

Nous passâmes la soirée et la nuit entière à danser et à boire.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Tu vas t'arrêter ici ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant cette soirée.

\- C'est si gênant que ça ?

\- Pas pour moi... Mais certaines personnes n'ont pas l'esprit ouvert. Ils sont encore au moyen âge.

Yoongi me tendit un nouveau visage. Un nouveau croquis dessiné dans son cahier.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Jin.

\- Vous supposez bien Docteur.

\- Et finalement ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Yoongi souria et un léger rire passa ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons bu. Taehyung, Jimin, Jin et moi. Mais j'ai su rester sobre.

\- Ce ne fut pas le cas pour les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Jin a eu de la chance. Il s'est endormi sur la table. Mais Taehyung et Jimin...

Mes yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi envoûté par une simple histoire.

\- Taehyung à embrasser Jimin.

Je sursautai à l'entente de cette phrase. Taehyung avait embrassé Jimin.

\- Mais ils avaient bu. Ils n'étaient pas en possession de tous leurs moyens.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez Docteur ?

\- Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas si bourré que ça. Et j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

\- Qui ?

Mais Yoongi préféra ne rien dire. Le suspense dans une histoire est l'une des solutions pour que celle-ci marche.

 _Flash-back_

Un énorme bruit frappa la table à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Jin s'était littéralement fracasser la tête contre la table. Ses ronflements me parvinrent. Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus c'était ce qui se passait devant moi.

Taehyung et Jimin était complètement bourré. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Jimin avala un verre d'un étrange liquide vert qui était apparu sur la table. C'était sans doute un alcool assez fort vu la réaction de Jimin.

Taehyung rempli le verre de Jimin une nouvelle fois avant de se servir à son tour.

Jimin avait la main sur l'épaule à Taehyung et luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert.

Taehyung, lui, avait la main posé sur la hanche de Jimin.

Jusqu'à ce que tout ça me dépasse complètement. Taehyung par une révélation quelconque, attrapa brusquement la nuque de Jimin et déposa ses lèvres sur l'homme en face de lui. Ses lèvres sur son ami d'enfance.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement devant cette scène.

Mais alors que j'allais intervenir, le regard de Taehyung me fit comprendre le reste.

Il me fixait alors que sa langue explorait la cavité buccale de Jimin.

D'habitude, son visage exprimait toujours la joie, ici, ses yeux me disaient de les laisser. De le laisser profiter.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Taehyung n'était pas bourrer.

\- Non, il ne l'était pas.

\- Jimin est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui. Mais il l'a su bien après.

\- Mais dis-moi Yoongi, Taehyung aime Jimin ?

\- Au début, je n'ai jamais fait attention à ses sentiments. Mais...

\- Jimin t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui.

\- Et donc Taehyung et Jimin sont sorti ensemble ?

\- Honnêtement au début, je ne savais pas. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'ai compris que Taehyung avait réellement une place dans le cœur de Jimin.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que Taehyung avait aidé Jimin. Tu sais de quoi ?

\- Oui, Jimin m'en a parlé.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Vous êtes curieuse Docteur. Un autre jour peut-être.

Yoongi se leva. Il était amusé de ma réaction. Mais au moins, Yoongi dévoilait de plus en plus d'émotions.


	6. Chapitre 5

\- Aujourd'hui tu ne m'as rien dessiné ? Dis-je en voyant Yoongi entrain de fixé le dessin de l'homme inconnu.

\- Non Docteur.

\- Cela veut dire que pour l'histoire d'aujourd'hui on ne va rencontrer personne.

\- Je peux très bien en dessiné un pendant que je la raconte.

\- Peux être.

\- Mais vous avez raison. Pour le chapitre du jour, il n'y a personne de nouveau qui va s'intégrer.

\- Est ce que tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé après cette soirée entre Taehyung et Jimin ?

\- Écouter juste.

 _Flash-back_

Le lendemain de la soirée, Jimin n'a pas arrêté de m'harceler pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Je fus muet comme une carpe. Ce n'était pas mes affaires et ça ne me regarde pas ce qui se passe entre Taehyung et Jimin.

\- Aller ! Dis-moi Yoongi ! Bouda Jimin.

\- Je te le répète encore une fois... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir. On a tous bu... voir même trop...

\- Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôtel un peu trop luxueux à mon goût. Le problème c'est que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir payé. Lorsque je me suis rendu à la réception, on m'a dit qu'un jeune homme m'avait ramené ici et avait payé l'addition. Tu ne te souviens pas de la personne qui m'a emmené ?

\- Jimin... Je t'ai dit que non. Tu as demandé à Taehyung et Jin ?

\- Taehyung ne me répond pas et Jin ne se souviens de rien lui non plus.

\- Alors dis-toi qu'une généreuse personne t'a ramené sain et sauf.

\- Ahhh ! Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai me souvenir ! Dit-il en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux entre ses mains.

Un énorme sourire envahit mon visage. Si Jimin savait...

Après la scène de baiser entre les deux, je suis parti, ramenant Jin chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais vu que Jimin semble s'être réveillé seul, il semblerait que Taehyung n'est rien fait d'autre. Et puis après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

Je me levai, abandonnant Jimin de l'hôtel où il avait résidé.

\- Hé ! Tu vas où ?

\- Il y en a très cher, qui travail.

\- Ah... Je te verrais ce soir. Il faut vraiment que je me remette de cette soirée.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu fini soûl pendant une virée nocturne.

\- Non mais...

\- Tu réfléchis trop Jimin. Tant qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

\- Ouai...

Il semblait à moitié convaincu. Je fini par l'abandonner sur place avant de me diriger vers mon lieu de travail. J'avais réussi à décrocher un petit job à temps partiel pour pouvoir payer mon appartement. C'était un job assez simple. Je travaillais dans un petit café en tant que serveur.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Mais c'est vers les alentours de la soirée que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrée pour l'accueillir. C'est là qu'il me fixa avant de s'asseoir à une table et de commander un chocolat chaud. Il fut servi rapidement. Il avait emmené un sac à dos où il sortit deux libres et un cahier. Il étudiait alors que nous étions en vacances. Moi qui avais dit qu'il était le rebelle de la société, je mettais lourdement tromper.

Et heureusement que Jimin n'était pas encore là. Il aurait sans doute fait un scandale car il savait très bien que je l'observais sans cesse.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Donc Taehyung et Jimin n'ont rien fait de plus qu'un baiser ?

\- Ça vous intéresse autant que ça Docteur ?

Mes joues se mirent à rougir. Évidemment que ça m'intéressait.

Yoongi pouffa de rire.

\- Navré pour vous. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus de ce que je vous ai raconté.

\- Et Taehyung ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Et Jin ?

\- Jin à passer sa journée avec sa famille après s'être fait engueuler d'être revenu soûl. Heureusement que j'étais là pour le défendre. Jimin à finit à l'hôtel et pour Taehyung... Et bien c'est la seule personne dont je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Il n'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère ?

\- Non puisque mon histoire continuera et il sera toujours là donc ça vous dit qu'il est bien rentrée chez lui.

\- Tu es donc aller travailler. C'est un café.

\- Oui, il se situe vers le centre de Seoul. C'est souvent des jeunes qui y viennent.

\- Tu m'as dit que quelqu'un était venu. Qui est ce ?

\- Vous n'avez pas deviné ?

\- Jungkook ? Tu l'as traité de rebelle.

\- Exacte.

\- Jungkook est finalement une personne à étude.

\- Pourquoi dite vous ça ? C'est parce que la société coréenne nous a élever, nous a enseigné à être comme ça ? Où est-ce à cause de la pression familiale ?

\- Un peu de tout ça. Depuis que tu as commencé à me raconter cette histoire, j'ai toujours trouvé étrange ce Jungkook. Il a l'air distant des autres.

\- Il l'est. Avant qu'il vienne dans notre groupe d'amis, je ne l'est jamais vu accompagné ou avec quelqu'un. Il était un peu comme moi... Seul et distant avec les autres.

\- Tu es comme lui ? Parce que même ici, tu agis comme ça.

\- Il est comme un second moi et je suis comme un second lui. Je souris comme Taehyung et Taehyung sourit comme moi. Jimin est un peu mon ombre et je suis un peu son ombre. Et toute les personnes de mon groupe d'amis est identique à moi-même.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire, Yoongi.

\- Vous comprenez bientôt Docteur. Il faut juste savoir être patient.

Yoongi se leva.

\- Tu as déjà fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me dire un indice de ce qu'il va se passer demain ?

\- Je vous dirais ce que Taehyung a fait après cette soirée.

\- Mais... Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas.

\- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment-là, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas après ce moment.

\- Tu le sais ?

\- Vous devriez avoir deviné que Taehyung est venu m'en parler.

\- Je vois...

Yoongi fini par sortir de la pièce en boitant. Pendant la nuit, un patient l'avait encore agressé. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il ne m'a rien dit. Pourtant Yoongi savait que j'étais au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il a continué de raconter son histoire et de ne pas détourner la conversation sur autre chose. Il aurait très bien pu le faire...

Mais apparemment... Cette histoire lui tiens très à cœur. Et je serais là chaque jour pour l'écouter.


	7. Chapitre 6

Une alarme me réveilla en sursaut alors que je m'étais endormi sur mon bureau. C'était l'alarme du bâtiment B, celui où les patients résidaient. Pensant brusquement à Yoongi, je me levais en vitesse avant de me mettre à courir en direction du bâtiment en question.

Arriver sur les lieux, les gardiens s'étaient précipité dans la cours. Il y avait un regroupement énorme au milieu de la cours, il semblerait que deux personnes se battaient. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de rare au sein de ce lieu, c'était même quelque chose de plutôt normal et fréquent.

Un homme était au-dessus de l'autre et le frappait au visage. L'autre était en sang. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Yoongi au sol. Il ne bougeait pas et ne se défendait pas.

Celui qui le frappait semblait être énervé et lui hurlait dessus.

\- Tu te l'approprie, sale rat ! Elle n'est pas à toi ! Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse remettre un coup à Yoongi, les gardiens l'en empêcha avant de le faire sortir d'ici. Il allait sans doute passée un long moment au cachot. Je me précipitai vers Yoongi et l'aida à se relever. Je l'emmenai à mon bureau pour le soigner.

Je sortis la boîte de premier soin avant d'appliquer du désinfectant sur sa lèvre tuméfié et vers son arcade sacrément ouverte.

\- Yoongi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te défends pas ?

\- Je n'en vois pas la raison.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter ses blessures.

\- Si je l'avais fait, ses amis l'auraient aidé. Et puis ses blessures ne sont rien comparées aux cicatrices du passé. Celles-ci ne s'effacent pas même lorsque le temps passe. Pour moi, ce sont les blessures qui me font le plus mal.

\- Mais quand même... Pourquoi cet homme te frappait il ?

\- D'après lui, je passe trop de temps avec vous, Docteur.

\- Tu es mon patient c'est normal.

\- Ça ne l'est pas d'après lui. Il serait d'ailleurs très étonné de savoir que vous êtes mariée.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne porte pas d'alliance.

\- La photo qu'il y a sur votre bureau.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Cela pourrait très bien être un ami ou mon frère.

\- Vos yeux ne trompent personne, Docteur. Et puis... Je suis sûr que Monsieur A serait choqué de savoir que vous ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oui...

\- Elle t'attend en dehors de ce bâtiment ?

\- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas elle...

\- Tu veux dire que... C'est un homme ?

\- Encore raison. Quoi ? Vous allez me traiter d'homo ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Libre à chacun d'aimer n'importe qui, peu importe le genre.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment homosexuel, je dirais plus pansexuel. Cela me fait penser que je dois vous raconter la suite des aventures de mon histoire.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu sembles encore un peu sous le choc de l'attaque.

\- Je vais bien...

Il se coucha sur le siège avant de reprendre son récit.

 _Flash-back_

Cela faisait deux jours très exactement que la soirée c'était passé. Jimin semblait avoir laissé tomber le fait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Jin ne semblait pas s'intéresser. En revanche, Taehyung était étrangement calme et silencieux depuis ce fameux jour.

Mais c'est ce qui déclencha l'élément perturbateur de Taehyung. Je finissais plus tard en raison des entraînements du basket et ça, Taehyung le savait bien. II finit par venir me voir ce soir-là.

\- Yoongi...

\- Oh Taehyung, tu es encore là ?

\- Hmm... Je pourrais te parler ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, je savais exactement de quoi il voulait parler.

\- C'est à propos de Jimin ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Taehyung... C'est limite si ce n'est pas écrit en plein milieu de ta figure. D'ailleurs je me demande comment Jimin ne le voit pas. Enfin... On dit que tout le monde le voit sauf les deux concerner. C'est tellement cliché.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Que tu es amoureux de lui ?

\- Ouai...

\- Comme ton nez au milieu de ton visage. Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire exactement Taehyung ?

\- Tu penses que je dois le dire à Jimin ?

\- De quoi ? Le fait que tu l'aimes ou que tu l'as embrassé sans son consentement ?

\- Hyung ~ !

\- Je ne faisais que demandé.

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- C'est à toi de voir. Si tu penses que tes sentiments sont réciproques alors oui, tu as intérêt à lui dire, sinon ferme ta bouche si tu souhaites garder ton amitié avec lui.

\- Mais comment je suis sensé le savoir s'il m'aime ?

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas crétin. Fais des gestes... Séduit le et voit comment il réagit. Mais avant ça, tu as intérêt à redevenir comme avant, parce que lui et Jin se pose pas mal de question.

\- Je vois... Merci beaucoup Hyung.

\- Mais au faite, Taehyung. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après l'avoir embrassé ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?! Répondit-il en rougissant.

\- C'est ton payement sur le fait que j'ai gardé la bouche fermé et le fait de t'avoir conseillé.

Il soupira avant de me raconter ce qu'il avait fait. Après avoir embrassé Jimin, il l'avait fait boire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Il avait appelé un taxi et l'avait emmené dans un hôtel.

\- Et comment tu as fait pour pouvoir payé un hôtel aussi luxueux.

\- J'ai utilisé mon argent.

\- Et tu sors ça d'où ?

\- C'est de l'argent que mes parents m'avaient donné et que j'avais économisé.

\- Et après ?

Il a réservé une chambre et à emmener Jimin jusqu'à celle-ci avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de rentrer chez lui.

\- Je vois... Donc tu n'as pas profité de lui ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille sans qu'il soit d'accord !

\- Et je suppose que tu t'es débrouillé ?

\- Débrouiller de quoi ?

\- Allons Taehyung, ne fait pas l'ignorant. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Dis-je en pointant du doigt son entre jambe.

Il se mit à rougir et à bafoué.

\- Qu... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hyung ~ ?!

\- Je suis sûr que même un baiser peut te rendre excité.

\- Je... Je me suis débrouillé tout seul Hyung ! C'est tout ! Merci ! Dit-il avant de partir en courant, me laissant un sourire narquois.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi pervers Yoongi ?

\- Dois-je parler de vous Docteur ?

\- Euh... Non. Finalement il ne sait pas passer plus de chose que ta version.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Dis tu peux me donner un indice sur ce que tu vas raconter demain ?

\- Jungkook.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il va se passer un truc ? Quoi exact...

Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, je m'aperçus que Yoongi s'était endormi. Je lui caressai les cheveux. Il ressemblait à un bébé. Un bébé dont je m'étais accroché comme mon propre fils.


	8. Chapitre 7

Pendant la nuit je mettais poser pas mal de question au sujet de l'histoire de Yoongi. Il s'était endormi sur le siège et avait fini par passer la nuit ici et non dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde alors je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'attaquer en plein milieu de la nuit comme un psychopathe. Il finit par se réveillé plus tôt dans la matinée et déjeuna avec moi. Il avait vraiment un appétit de moineau.

\- Tu ne manges pas plus ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim. Répondit-il.

\- Mais tu es si maigre.

\- Ah bon, vous trouvez ? On me dit souvent le contraire.

\- Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Ne te préoccupe pas des autres, mais que de toi et de toi même. Mais dis-moi Yoongi, tu m'as dit que vous étiez en vacance alors pourquoi il y a basket ?

\- Certains clubs vous font travailler pendant les vacances et pour mon club, c'est exactement le cas. J'ai entraînement et de temps en temps j'ai des matchs. D'ailleurs pour le récit d'aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant un match.

\- Avec Jungkook, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as dit hier.

\- En partit oui.

 _Flash-back_

Je mettais entraîner durement pendant les entraînements de basket et aujourd'hui, nous avions un match. Tout naturellement, j'avais invité Jimin, Taehyung et Jin. La plupart des élèves étaient présent, voulant supporter notre équipe pour participer aux nationales. Ce n'était pas encore les demi-finales, mais il fallait qu'on gagne tous les matchs.

Le match débuta rapidement. L'équipe adverse avait des sacrés défenseur, mais n'excellait pas en attaque. Nous avions donc une chance. Mais plus le match avançait plus j'avais une étrange sensation qui m'envahissait.

Pendant la moitié du temps, je réussi à marquer six points au camp adverse.

Mais lorsque la pause arriva, je pris un mal de ventre étrange. Mon cœur se mit à battre douloureusement contre ma poitrine, ma vue se troubla légèrement. Je regardais autour de moi. J'avais cette impression que les gens devenaient énormes et le son était amplifié. Ma main se mit à trembler avant que je ne tombe dans les pommes.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Jimin, Taehyung et Jin à mes côtés. En me voyant ouvrir les yeux, Taehyung se jeta sur moi.

\- Yoongi ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

\- Laisse-le émergé. Répondit Jin.

\- Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu t'es évanoui. D'après l'infirmière, tu as fait une crise de panique. Fit Jin.

\- Je vois...

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois faire une crise pareille. Ça t'arrive souvent ? Demanda Jimin.

\- Je suis sociopathe. J'ai peur des gens. Il m'arrive de temps à autre de faire des crises, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu. Je pense que c'est à cause de la pression du match.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes entourées de monde. Dit Taehyung.

\- Parce que la plupart du temps, j'arrive à me contrôler.

\- Mais d'un autre côté, tu as eu de la chance que tu ne sois pas blessé. Annonça Jimin.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui t'a emmené ici.

\- Ce n'est pas l'un de vous ?

\- Ton ange est tombé du ciel.

\- Jungkook ?

\- Bingo ! Alors que tu perdais connaissance, il est arrivé en courant sur le terrain et c'est jeté in extrémiste au sol juste en dessous de toi avant que ta tête ne cogne violemment le sol.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Bonne question. Intervint Jin. Il t'a emmené ici, nous t'avons rejoint et il a subitement disparu.

Mais avant que je ne leur pose une nouvelle question, l'infirmière entra dans la salle.

\- Yoongi à besoin de repos, sortez d'ici ! Cria-t-elle.

\- On se voit plus tard. Répondit Jimin.

\- Attends ! Qui a gagné le match ?!

\- C'est vous. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu peux te reposer en paix.

Je soupirais avant de me rendormir.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Jungkook ta sauvé ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as revu après ?

\- Je crois qu'il a disparu pendant un mois entier. Et lorsqu'il est réapparu au lycée, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui parler en face alors je l'ai tout simplement remercié avec une lettre.

\- Une lettre ? Peux-tu me dire ce que tu lui as dit très exactement ?

\- Hmm... "Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là. Yoongi".

\- C'est tout ? Je suis sûr que Jimin t'a fait une réflexion ?

\- Une ? Plusieurs vous voulez dire. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été le voir en personne. Pourquoi je ne fais que le regarder alors que je pourrais très bien lui parler.

\- Jimin n'a pas vraiment tort, non ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas tort, mais je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence alors lui parler c'était infaisable pour moi. Jimin m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'à ma place il aurait tout fait, même jusqu'à aller piquer des informations dans la salle des professeurs. Je comprends pourquoi il s'entend si bien avec Taehyung.

\- C'est sûr que ça va un peu trop loin là. Enfin bref, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Pas grand-chose si ce n'est que Jimin à finit par abandonner, Jin était observateur et Taehyung à oser faire quelque chose d'ignoble.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il... Il est allé parler à Jungkook et lui a dit quelque chose. Dit-il alors que ses joues changèrent brusquement de couleurs.

 _Flash-back_

Nous étions à la bibliothèque avec Jimin et Jin. Taehyung avait disparu pour aller je ne sais où, mais le sourire que Jimin abordait me rendait très mal à l'aise et je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie à tout jamais.

C'est à ce moment-là que Jin leva la tête et semblait observer derrière moi.

\- Tiens... Taehyung est de retour. Et on dirait qu'il n'est pas seul.

\- Tiens mais c'est Jungkook. Fit Jimin.

Je sursautais avant de me retourner brusquement. En effet, Taehyung était accompagné de Jungkook. Ils parlaient tout à fait naturellement. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de nous, le regard de Jungkook plongea dans ma direction, ce qui me paralysa. Arriver devant moi, il prit la parole.

\- Tae est venu me voir et on a sympathisé. A ce qu'il paraît, tu souhaites devenir mon ami, Yoongi ?

 _Fin Flash-back_


	9. Chapitre 8

Cette fois ci, l'histoire continuait avant la fin de la journée.

\- Jungkook est venu te parler ? Mais je croyais qu'il était seul jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

\- En fait, il est venu nous parler quelque fois, mais il n'est jamais rester avec nous à proprement parler. C'est arriver bien plus tard, et tout ça grâce à Taehyung.

\- Mais il est devenu ton ami ?

\- Oui... Je n'allais pas lui dire non, tout de même.

\- Vous vous êtes vu en tant qu'ami en dehors du lycée ?

\- Si votre définition d'ami consiste à parler à quelqu'un normalement et à se voir pour aller jouer au foot, sortir faire les magasins, aller au ciné ou encore aller chez cette personne, alors je dirais que non, nous nous sommes jamais vu de cette façon.

\- Donc tu ne l'a vu qu'au lycée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Au lycée certes, mais je l'ai déjà aperçu dans d'autres endroits où nous étions et où j'étais. Dans les boîtes de nuits, dans les restaurants, une fois je l'ai vu au cinéma et il passe la plus clair de son temps au café où je travail.

 _Flash-back_

Jungkook était devant moi. Taehyung lui avait dit que je souhaitais devenir son ami. Taehyung allait sacrément morfler lorsqu'il sera partit.

J'étais vraiment paralysé et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à parler. Voyant ma réaction, Jimin intervint.

\- Ouai il aimerait vraiment l'être. Désolé il est un peu timide, je pense que tu t'en étais rendu compte.

\- Ouai... Me remercié avec une lettre, j'aurais tout vu cette année.

\- Alors tu acceptes ? Demanda Jimin.

\- ...

Mais Jungkook ne prononça pas de réponse. Ça voulait dire non ?

\- Je verrais.

Il serra la main de Jimin, de Jin et frotta les cheveux de Taehyung. Mais lorsque mon tour arriva, il hésita un instant avant de taper mon épaule comme pour me soutenir. A ce moment-là, ma respiration s'était bloquée et je le remarquai juste quand il répartit.

\- Ça va ? Pas trop d'émotion ? Demanda Jimin avec un sourire narquois.

Je me levais brusquement en regardant Taehyung méchamment.

\- Taehyung, tu as intérêt de déguerpir avant que je t'attrape sinon t'es mort ! Hurlais-je.

Sans demander son reste, il fuyait à l'intérieur du lycée alors que je me faisais réprimander par la bibliothécaire pour avoir hurlé et ainsi déranger le silence de ce lieu.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Tu as finalement tué Taehyung...

\- Oui et il est ressortit avec un bleu sur le front.

Il leva son bras droit pour me montrer où se situait la blessure, mais lorsqu'il le fit, sa manche descendit et je pus apercevoir un tatouage sur son avant-bras.

\- Tu as un tatouage ?

\- Oui.

\- Puis je le voir ?

Il remonta sa manche pour que je puisse le voir. C'était un oiseau à l'encre noir.

\- Il est beau. C'est un corbeau ?

\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Taehyung, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Namjoon et Hoseok. Nous avons tous le même.

\- Namjoon ? Hoseok ?

\- Ce sont les deux nouveaux et derniers membres de notre groupe d'ami que je vais vous présenter en cette fin d'histoire.

Il prit son carnet de dessin et dessina une bonne heure trois croquis, l'oiseau qui représentait le tatouage, et deux personnes. L'un avait les cheveux d'un blond platine et l'autre avait comme signe distinctif, un sourire très particulier, on pouvait voir ses fossettes.

\- Il n'y a pas Jungkook ?

\- Non. Namjoon est celui avec les cheveux blond et Hoseok à le sourire aux fossettes. Ce sont deux élèves plus âgés que nous, ils sont dans une classe supérieure.

\- Et vous vous êtes connu comment ?

\- Laisser-moi vous expliquez.

 _Flash-back_

Nous étions encore dans la bibliothèque. C'était un peu notre lieu de rendez-vous. Enfin surtout que je passais le plus clair de mon temps à lire. Une semaine est passé après l'incident avec Jungkook.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller en boîte ce soir ? Demanda Taehyung.

\- Si c'est pour finir comme la dernière fois, non merci. Dit Jimin.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de boire quand vous sortez. Répondis-je.

\- C'est parce que tu tiens bien à l'alcool que tu dis ça ? Finit par dire Jimin. Je n'ai pas envie de finir une nouvelle fois dans un hôtel sans aucun souvenir.

Je vis les joues de Taehyung devenir rouge.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ça nous ferait du bien avec tous ses examens. Dit Jin.

\- Il n'a pas tort. Répondis-je.

\- Bon d'accord vous avez gagné. Abandonna Jimin.

\- Youpiii ! Hurla Taehyung avant que Jimin ne pose sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il. Crétin ! Tu as oublié où nous sommes ?! Chuchota violemment Jimin à son ami d'enfance.

\- Au faite, est ce que j'invite Jungkook ?

Son nom me fit brusquement lever la tête de mon livre vers Taehyung.

\- Tu veux mourir ? Dis-je à son égard.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sans rien faire. Je suis sûr que tu passeras une super soirée. Tu pourras le fixer sans conséquence.

\- Arrhhh. Fais comme tu veux.

Et c'est ainsi que nous finîmes par nous retrouver en boîte avec plus de monde que prévu. J'étais venu accompagner de Jin. Jimin était avec Taehyung qui lui, avait invité Jungkook et un autre jeune homme qui lui aussi avait invité quelqu'un. Nous étions désormais sept.

\- Je m'appelle Hoseok, je suis un ami de Tae Tae.

Définitivement... Taehyung était l'ami de tout le monde...

\- Je me suis permis d'inviter un ami également alors j'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre.

\- Salut. Je suis Namjoon.

Taehyung nous expliqua qu'ils étaient nos Hyungs car ils étaient dans une classe supérieure à la nôtre. La soirée se déroula plutôt bien puisque personne ne finissa bourrer et nous finîmes par être de très bon amis entre nous plus que nous l'étions. Il n'y avait que Jungkook qui était restée dans son coin en sirotant une boisson à la grenadine. C'est en le fixant de loin que j'aperçu son avant-bras droit. Il avait un tatouage d'oiseau, je crois que c'était un corbeau.

Mais malgré ce que j'avais vu, je n'osais pas aller vers lui. Et comme la si bien dit Taehyung, je passai la soirée à le fixer sans m'en rendre compte que les autres m'avaient vu.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- C'est la fin de l'histoire ?

\- Oui Docteur. Je voudrais vous demandez un service.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'aimerai du matériel pour peindre.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Une partie de l'histoire verra le jour sur les murs de ma chambre.

\- Je vais en parler avec le directeur, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de Namjoon et Hoseok ?

\- Je dois dire que je ne l'es ait pas encore bien distingués, mais Hoseok est quelqu'un de gentil, qui n'hésite pas à donner à plus pauvre que lui et il passe son temps à raconter des conneries. Voilà pourquoi il s'entend si bien avec Taehyung. Pour ce qui est de Namjoon, je le considère vraiment comme une maman. Depuis qu'on sait connu, je l'ai toujours vu prendre soit des membres. Il nous donne des bons conseils.

Yoongi me fixa avant de plonger sa tête contre mes mains. Je lui caressai les cheveux. A ce moment-là, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant perdu.


	10. Chapitre 9

J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un très long rêve, mais lorsque je m'aperçus que j'étais dans mon bureau, endormis sur le fauteuil, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas rêvé et que les paroles de Yoongi surgissent brusquement de mon cerveau. Je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait raconté.

Flash-back

Nous avions un examen d'histoire aujourd'hui et au bout de quelques heures, j'avais déjà fini. Je failli exploser de rire en voyant Jimin se creuser la tête pour répondre aux questions. En revanche, du côté de Jungkook, il semblait être calme et remplissait les cases. J'avais déjà fini, mais je ne pouvais pas encore sortir, il y avait un temps réglementaire. Alors je décidai de sortir mon carnet de dessin. Ce que je dessinai fut la personne devant moi... Jungkook.

Il semblait tellement concentré que ça devenait magnifique.

\- Ceux qui ont fini, vous pouvez sortir. Intervint brusquement le professeur, me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je rangeai en vitesse mes affaires avant de sortir de la salle.

En passant devant Jimin, celui-ci me dit:

\- On se rejoint à la bibliothèque ?

Je hochai la tête avant de sortir. Mais je ne voulais pas aller tout de suite à notre lieu de rendez- vous, alors pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, je décidai d'aller sur le toit.

J'avais décidé de venir dessiner sur le toit alors que ce n'était pas très autorisé. Mais après tout, qui allait engueuler un étudiant qui révisait pour les autres examens et dessinait ?

Je me mis à dessinée un oiseau. Le fameux tatouage de Jungkook. Ce motif m'avait clairement envoûté et je réfléchissais sérieusement à vouloir le même au même endroit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une main se posa violemment sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Jungkook. Quand on parle du loup, le voilà qu'il sort des bois.

\- Oh c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est à moi de demander ça. Personne ne vient jamais ici d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en regardant mon croquis.

Je le cachai brusquement, ne voulant pas lui montrer. Il me prendrait pour un obsédé.

\- Pourquoi tu le cache ?

\- Je n'aime pas montrer ce que je dessine.

\- Oh aller, on est tout seul.

C'était bien ça le problème... Je crois que Jungkook était le seul à venir ici, enfin jusqu'à ce que Namjoon et Hoseok viennent également sur le toit.

\- On n'est pas tout seul pour une fois. Lança Hoseok.

\- Salut Yoongi. Salut Jungkook. Fit Namjoon.

Je hochai la tête avant de profiter que Jungkook ait tourné la tête pour ranger mes affaires.

\- C'est super que tu sois là, Yoongi. Je voulais proposer au groupe de sortir ce soir. J'en ai marre de réviser ses examens. Annonça Hoseok. Tu peux venir aussi Jungkook.

\- Si ça gêne personne, pourquoi pas.

\- Désolé les gars, mais ça sera pas possible aujourd'hui. Je travaille de nuit ce soir.

\- Ah dommage. Répondit Hoseok.

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes presque un quart d'heure à parler de tout et de rien, enfin surtout d'examen avant que je me rappelle brusquement que j'avais rendez-vous avec Jimin à la bibliothèque. En leur disant la raison, Jungkook, Namjoon et Hoseok me suivit jusqu'à Jimin qui était en compagnie de Taehyung et de Jin. Le groupe était au complet.

Fin Flash-back

J'avais tout noté au complet ce que je me rappelais dans mon cahier. Je ne voulais pas demander à Yoongi de me l'a raconté une nouvelle fois, je voulais absolument me souvenir comme lui se souvenait d'absolument tout. Derrière la bibliothèque, il y avait une cachette que seul moi savais. J'avais caché un tableau où tous les personnages cités et apparaissant dans l'histoire de Yoongi était présent. Tous ce qui était relié à cet enfant. Si quelqu'un découvrait ceci, il me prendrait vraiment pour une folle.

Flash-back

Depuis cet incident sur le toit, il ne sait rien passé de plus. Hoseok et Namjoon avait intégré notre bande et Jungkook venait à nos soirée de temps en temps. Et ça a duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Nous étions déjà en deuxième année, Jimin, Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook et moi. Hoseok et Namjoon entamaient leur dernière année avant de poursuivre en entrant dans une université, mais les connaissant, ils n'allaient sûrement pas y aller. Ils voulaient voler de leurs propres ailes.

J'avais continué le basket et le dessin. Mon carnet cachait la plupart du temps que des croquis de Jungkook et seul Namjoon l'avait vu. Il n'avait rien dit et avait juste souris. Mais c'est pendant cette deuxième année que tout se déclencha et notamment l'incident qui me rapprocha Jungkook et moi.

Le patron du petit café où je travaillais était très fier de moi, même si je trouvais ça difficile entre le boulot, les études et ma vie privée. Comme chaque vendredi matin, nous avions reçu les stocks pour préparer le week-end et c'était à moi de ranger à l'arrière-boutique. C'est ce que je fis pendant au moins une heure. Mais ce qui arriva après scella mon destin de basketteur.

Une étagère craqua et s'effondra sur moi. Après ce moment-là, ce fut le noir complet. Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans un lit à l'hôpital. Autour de moi, mes amis dont Jungkook était présents ainsi que le patron du café. On m'expliqua que pendant ma chute, des sacs de café m'était tombé dessus et une en particulière sur mon épaule droite, me l'a déboitant au passage. Heureusement pour moi et pour les médecins, j'étais encore inconscient lorsqu'ils l'ont remis. Je portais à présent une attelle avec l'interdiction de porter, d'écrire et de jouer au basket. Le médecin m'annonça qu'il sera impossible que je puisse rejouer au basket car mon épaule était à présent trop fragile pour lancer un ballon. Je fus désemparé. Ma carrière de basketteur était réduite à néant.

Mais d'un autre côté, grâce à cet accident, Jungkook fut mon gardien. Il avait été désigné comme porte-parole à mon égard pour m'aider car en cette deuxième année, nous étions tous dans la même classe sauf évidemment Hoseok et Namjoon.

Fin Flash-back

Yoongi était devant moi, lisant mes écrits.

\- Vous avez vraiment tous retenue ?

\- A peu près. S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant cette pratique de rétablissement avec Jungkook ?

\- Comme je ne pouvais plus faire de basket, j'ai concentré ma passion au dessin. Pour ce qui est de Jungkook... C'est aller beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Et c'est en partit de ma faute et celle de Jimin et Taehyung.

\- Jimin et Taehyung ?

\- Je vous raconterais ça demain. Soyez patiente docteur.

\- Merci Yoongi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement tu me racontes cette histoire, mais je te remercie. D'ailleurs j'ai eu l'autorisation du directeur pour les dessins sur tes murs de chambre. Je viendrais te voir demain pendant l'histoire pour te fournir le matériel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte tout ça ? Parce que vous êtes bien la seule à m'écouter et à prendre ça au sérieux. C'est à moi de vous en remercier.


	11. Chapitre 10

Aujourd'hui c'était la journée où Yoongi avait eu le plus de mal à raconter l'histoire. Il s'était mis à bégaié et rougir. Je lui avais apporté de la peinture et il avait commencé à peindre sur le mur devant son lit un homme, comme pour se relaxer. Je reconnu immédiatement Jimin, mais sur ce dessin, il semblait plus âgé que celle qu'il m'avait montré sur son carnet. Mais après avoir dessiné Jimin, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit et repris son histoire avec difficulté.

Flash-back

Aujourd'hui en classe on nous annonça que nous allions avoir un voyage scolaire et que nous allions visiter pas mal de petite choses, comme un musée ou encore une galerie d'art. Je dois dire que j'étais impatient. Même si mon épaule s'était remis et guérissait, j'avais encore du mal à dessiné. Comme j'avais l'incapacité à jouer au basket, je mettais rabattu sur l'art et j'avais désormais changé de clubs.

Nous avions été mis en binôme et malheureusement pour moi d'une certaine façon, je me retrouvais avec Jungkook. Taehyung était heureux et sauter comme une puce lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était avec Jimin. Il n'y avait que Jin qui était avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais après tout c'était juste un mec de chambre et pas une obligation de le suivre H24 pendant le séjour. On nous donna une liste des affaires à emmener avec la possibilité d'emmener quelques trucs personnels. Nous allions sur l'île de Jeju pendant une semaine, mais le départ ne se faisait pas avant deux jours. Il fallait donc qu'on se prépare. Je fus avec Taehyung les premiers à sortir de la classe.

\- Yoongiii ! Hurla Taehyung en me sautant dessus.

\- Je vois que tu es heureux. Lui dis-je.

\- Évidemment ! Je me retrouve avec Jimin dans la chambre et toi avec Jungkook.

Que rêver de mieux ?

\- Oui, mais toi tu as une chance de sortir avec Jimin alors que comparé à moi, c'est compliqué.

\- D'où c'est difficile ?

\- Tu connais Jimin depuis un sacré moment alors que moi ça fait tous juste un an. Et encore... Jungkook ne s'est pas intégré à notre groupe d'amis tout de suite.

\- C'est toi qui m'as donné des conseils sur le fait que je dois draguer Jimin. Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette méthode avec Jungkook ?

\- Parce que moi je m'appelle pas Taehyung et que je suis quelqu'un de renfermer.

\- Renfermer ? N'importe quoi. Tu es comme moi, Hyung.

\- Des fois, je me demande vraiment si tu as un cerveau ?

\- Hé !

Mais Taehyung n'eut pas le temps de me donner une réponse sanglante que les autres arrivèrent. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour aller se câliner vers Jimin, se plaignant que j'étais méchant avec lui. La réaction de Jimin ne me choque en aucun cas. Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de Taehyung avant de répondre à son étreinte.

\- Ce n'est pas à peu fini les amoureux. Dit Namjoon.

Namjoon aurait dut se taire puisqu'à l'entente de cette phrase, Taehyung et Jimin se séparèrent brusquement avant de se remettre à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Fin Flash-back

\- Je vois que Taehyung et Jimin s'entendent de mieux en mieux.

\- Oh oui. Et bien plus qu'on puisse l'imaginer pendant ce séjour.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Déjà avec Jungkook et moi ainsi que Taehyung et Jimin.

\- Raconte-moi la suite.

\- Les deux jours sont passé et j'ai bien cru assassiné Taehyung tellement il était excité de partir.

\- Haha. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Mais j'arrive quand même à me l'imaginer rien qu'avec tes descriptions.

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Bon... Je vais continuer l'histoire et préparer vous parce qu'il risque d'avoir des détails croustillant.

Flash-back

Nous étions en fin arriver à l'hôtel. Chacun d'entre nous partageais une chambre à deux. Hors ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que le lit mis à disposition était un double et non deux simples. Je n'allais sûrement pas dormir en sachant que Jungkook était juste à côté de moi.

La première journée était passée assez tranquillement. Nous avions visité un musée, un peu ennuyeux, puis nous avions quartier libre jusqu'au soir où nous devions manger ensemble. J'en profitais pour dessiner un petit peu au bord de la plage. Puis la soirée arriva, je passai la nuit avec les yeux grands ouverts. Le lendemain matin, le deuxième jour, était assez difficile pour moi. J'étais d'humeur assez maussade, il ne fallait donc pas m'emmerder et heureusement pour les autres, ils semblaient l'avoir compris.

Mais lorsque le troisième jour arriva, il se passa ce qui arriva. Nous avions la journée et la plupart d'entre nous été allé à la plage se baigner. J'en profitais moi aussi sans trop forcer sur mon épaule et lorsque je revins sur le sable, je vis Jungkook arriver vers moi en vitesse. Il attrapa mon bras non blessé et me tira vers lui, me forçant à le suivre je ne sais pas. On se dirigeait vers l'hôtel et actuellement nos chambres.

\- Jungkook ! Tu me fais mal !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Arriver devant la chambre, Jungkook me força à entrer et ferma la porte à coup de pied. Il me fixa tandis que je le regardais avec incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en posant quelque chose sur le lit.

En regardant, je vis mon carnet à dessin. Mon cœur se mit s'arrêter, il avait vu le contenu.

\- De quoi tu parles. Dis-je.

Je voulais jouer l'ignorant, mais c'était évident que ça n'allait pas marcher.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il l'ouvrit et le leva vers moi.

\- Tous ces dessins... Presque tous... C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'osai plus rien dire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire après tout ? Mon corps tremblait. A cause de ce carnet, est ce que ça relation avec moi allait se gâcher ? Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne pose mon carnet sur mon sac de voyage.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question. Mon visage était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Je le fixai, ne prononça rien et je vis un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'avança doucement, me prenant en panique. Sa tête était à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mais alors qu'il allait me dire quelque chose, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Fin Flash-back

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'à fais Jungkook ? Et qui est rentré dans la chambre ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

\- Évidemment.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Flash-back_

 _Sa tête était à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mais alors qu'il allait me dire quelque chose, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Ce n'est pas leur chambre.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi.

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, on ne peut pas sortir comme ça. On nous prendrait pour des voyeurs.

\- Surtout que Taehyung va croire autre chose lui...

Il pouffa de rire. Jungkook avait un rire enfantin alors que son apparence ne le laissait pas croire.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce que nous étions en train de parler Yoongi. Et surtout ne change pas de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire de plus ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Tu sais que c'est très dérangeant de découvrir ça sans le savoir.

\- Jungkook... Nous ne sommes pas comme Taehyung et Jimin. Je ne te connais presque pas et toi non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Les couples ne sont-ils pas comme ça ? Ils se découvrent chaque jour.

\- Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que mes sentiments étaient réciproques ?

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas tort.

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher notre amitié si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- L'amour fait souffrir.

\- Tae... Haa...!

Je vis le corps de Jimin se arquée et j'entendis un puissant gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Et c'est là que commença la scène la plus gênante de toute ma vie. Taehyung était en train de pilonner le derrière de Jimin avec hargne. J'entendais les bruits de claquement de hanche de Taehyung. Malgré qu'ils soient dans un hôtel, ils ne faisaient pas du tout attention au bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là, mon visage devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Le silence qui régnait entre moi et Jungkook devenait extrêmement gênant. Tous ce que nous faisions, c'était regardé la scène devant nous comme des gros pervers.

\- Parce que tu crois que je comptais dormir dans ça ? Lui répondis-je.

\- On ne sait jamais, Yoongi. Dit-il avec un sourire étrange sur le visage.

Un nouveau cri résonna et je vis la tête de Jimin tomber en arrière. Je me reculai brusquement, en croyant qu'il m'avait vu et je bousculais le corps de Jungkook.

\- Hé, fais un peu attention.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

Mais je ne le croyais pas. Je tirai le haut de Jungkook pour apercevoir un énorme hématome encore violacé. Il était tout frais.

\- Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Demandais-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé.

Mais ses yeux ne me regardaient pas, me prouvant que ce n'était pas vrai. Cet hématome n'était pas apparu comme ça et il n'était pas tombé. Il me mentait. Mais je fis exception de son mensonge car après tout, je lui avais bien mentit au sujet de mon carnet à dessin. J'allais le découvrir tôt ou tard.

 _Fin Flash-back_

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous vous attendez à quoi ? Qu'on s'embrasse parce qu'on a été témoin de la partie de jambe en l'air de Taehyung et Jimin ?

\- Personnellement, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Et bien désolé de vous décevoir docteur, mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ?

\- Taehyung et Jimin ont fini par partir après une heure et demie d'érotisme. Nous sommes sortis de l'armoire avant qu'on aille rejoindre les autres à la plage. Jungkook a fini par accepter le fait que je sois amoureux de lui.

\- Mais il t'aime aussi, non ?

\- Au début, je n'ai pas été sur. Mais comme il a fini par m'embrasser, j'ai compris que c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Et les autres ? Ils ont été au courant ?

\- La honte.

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

\- Et Taehyung et Jimin ?

\- Tout le monde le savait depuis un moment. Je crois que ça c'est fait naturellement. On savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ne s'en cachait pas.

Yoongi avait dessiné Taehyung sur le mur. L'histoire de Yoongi m'avait clairement intéressé. Mais plus elle avançait, plus il y avait des choses énigmatiques. Pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'était venu rendre visite à Yoongi ? Qui avait interné Yoongi ici ? L'hématome sur l'épaule de Jungkook ? Qu'est-ce que Taehyung avait fait à Jimin par le passé pour que celui-ci lui doive la vie ? Tout le groupe d'ami de Yoongi était mystérieux. Si ce n'est leur caractère, leur passé était totalement inconnu. Le tatouage de Jungkook ou encore le mystérieux portrait que Yoongi n'arrêtait pas de dessiné.


	13. Chapitre 12

Nous étions le jour suivant et j'étais de bonne humeur. Pourtant rien d'excitant ne s'était passé, si ce n'est hier et la scène entre Taehyung et Jimin. Yoongi s'était une nouvelle fois fait frappé. Cela devenait un rituel et je réfléchissais sérieusement à vouloir écourter ou sauter des jours de temps en temps. Mais si je le faisais, cela montrait que je redoutais les patients qui faisaient ça et il n'en été aucun cas que je me rabaisse à eux. Yoongi devra malheureusement supporter tout ça.

Je vins le voir deux heures après l'agression, d'une pour faire le bilan médicinal et de deux pour écouter la suite de son histoire.

\- Yoongi ça va ?

\- Un petit peu mal, mais ça pourrait être pire.

\- J'essayerais de demander au directeur une faveur pour que tu puisses te déplacer librement.

\- Pas question. Je refuse d'avoir un traitement de faveur. Si vous le faite, ça risque d'empiré les choses.

\- Très bien. Je prends ton conseil à la lettre. Aujourd'hui, je vais en profiter pour faire un bilan.

Un bilan médicinal se faisait une fois toutes les semaines. C'était un examen médical, rien de plus basique. Mais pour nous, ça nous prouvait l'avancer sur un patient. Combien de kilos avait-il gagné ou perdu ? S'il avait grandi ? Ça arrivait au jeune patient comme Yoongi. Leur santé mentale, s'il prenait ses médicaments ou encore leur blessure.

Alors que je commençais à l'examiner, il décida de me raconter la suite de l'histoire, ou plutôt de m'expliquer certaine choses.

\- Certaine chose ?

\- Oui. Je vais vous dévoiler le passé qu'il y avait entre Taehyung et Jimin. C'est Jimin qui m'en avait parlé. Ce n'est pas aussi précis que mes récits, mais ça reste acceptable et détaillé.

\- Je t'écoute.

Il commença son récit. Taehyung et Jimin était tous les deux nés dans une partie de la cambrousse de Seoul ou en tout cas pas bien loin de la capitale. Ils habitaient dans une maison, mais ne c'était jamais rencontré pour autant. C'est lorsque ils eurent école pour la première fois de leur vie, c'est là que tout débuta. Taehyung avait été le premier à se rapprocher de Jimin. Celui-ci l'avait trouvé amusant et avait décidé d'être son ami. Et depuis ce fameux jour, les deux ne se quittèrent jamais. C'était peut-être une rencontre très banale, mais ce qui arriva plus tard, fut l'élément déclencheur des sentiments de Jimin envers Taehyung.

C'est arrivé pendant la période du collège, bien avant le lycée, trois ans avant. Jimin se faisait persécuté par d'autres gamins. Au début, il essaya tant bien que mal de passer outre, mais plus les mois et les années passaient, plus Jimin n'en pouvait plus. Et lorsque Taehyung se fit frapper devant lui à cause d'une "promesse" qu'il n'avait pas tenu, celle de n'avoir pas acheté le déjeuner du groupe d'harceleur, il craqua.

Jimin a malheureusement essayé de ce suicidé trois fois, et heureusement cela échoua. Mais cela laissa des cicatrices très importantes sur le corps de Jimin, mais également dans son cœur et celle de Taehyung. Sa première tentative fut la plus basique et la plus courante, celle de s'ouvrir les veines du poignet dans la baignoire. La mère de Jimin l'avait trouvé en sang et avait tout de suite appelé les pompiers. Ils avaient réussi à le sauver. La deuxième fois fut la pendaison. Jimin avait essayé de se tuer en se pendant avec une corde qu'il avait récupérée. Il n'avait pas pu, le courage l'avait abandonné. Et la troisième fois fut celle où Taehyung l'avait sauvé. Il avait voulu sauter devant une voiture, mais alors qu'il avait entamé son geste, Taehyung s'était alors jeté contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Ce fut les mots qui déclenchèrent les sentiments de Jimin. Taehyung avait toujours été fasciné par la beauté de Jimin et ses sentiments avaient vu le jour très tôt. C'était vraiment un amour d'enfance. Jimin avait été sauvé par Taehyung dans le passé et c'est grâce à ça qu'aujourd'hui Jimin était en vie.

\- C'est une histoire triste et belle à la fois. Triste sur le fait que la vie de Jimin n'a tenu que sur un fil et belle parce que Taehyung est le sauveur de Jimin.

\- Oui. Je dois dire que lorsque Jimin me l'a raconté, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il l'a clairement sauvé dans tous les sens du terme.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression.

\- Pour continuer, qu'est-ce que je peux vous raconter comme anecdotes ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Yoongi finit par me dire que certains d'entre eux avait un petit boulot pour avoir un peu d'argent ou pour pouvoir payer leur petit appartement comme lui. Il y avait Namjoon qui bossait dans une station de service. Les autres arrivaient à se débrouillait financièrement grâce à leur parents.

Yoongi finit par être à court d'idée alors que je finissais son bilan.

\- On sa s'arrêter là. Tu continueras demain. Je dois finir mon rapport te concernant. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il répondit à mon sourire avant de s'allonger dans le lit, fatigué de sa journée riche en mouvement.

Je répartis dans mon bureau. J'étais contente car Yoongi faisait des progrès chaque semaine. Les bilans le prouvaient amplement. Il prenait quelques grammes voir quelques kilos. Il avait pris cinq centimètres depuis le début de son histoire. Il prenait ses médicaments et mangeait correctement. Il n'y avait que sa santé mentale dont j'avais des doutes et sa résistance physique. Depuis son arrivé ici, il s'était fait frappé combien de fois ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, si ce n'est ses débuts avec moi. Ça tournait environ à quatre ou cinq agressions depuis un mois. Cela faisait déjà un mois que mon aventure avec Yoongi avait commencé. Et j'avais vraiment des choses à demander aux amis de Yoongi qui ne faisait aucun effort pour venir le voir. N'étaient-ils pas au courant qu'on pouvait venir le voir ? Je décidai de faire quelques recherches, alors j'appelais un officier de police pour lui demander plusieurs choses. Même si ça prend du temps ce genre d'action, je voulais voir ses amis. Je demandais à l'officier de faire des recherches sur les amis de Yoongi. Après tout, j'avais leur nom et leur description physique. Il n'y avait que Jungkook qui était compliqué à décrire du fait que Yoongi ne l'avait encore jamais dessiné depuis le début. Cela risquait d'être facile pour les autres. L'officier emmena tous ses renseignements à son département pour se mettre au boulot. Même si je n'avais pas les réponses avant un bon moment, c'était fait.

Et demain, j'aurais la suite de l'histoire que Yoongi me préparait.


	14. Chapitre 13

Quand Yoongi décida de commencer son histoire pour aujourd'hui, il avait un sourire assez mignon qui s'étalait sur son visage.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir mon premier baiser avec Jungkook.

\- Ça s'est passé pendant votre voyage scolaire ?

\- Oui. Deux jours après l'incident.

\- Je t'écoute Yoongi.

Flash-back

Deux jours étaient passés et mes pensées étaient scotchées sur le visage de Jungkook. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit si mes sentiments étaient réciproque, mais ne m'avait pas repoussé non plus donc j'avais sans doute une chance. Concernant l'incident qu'il y a eu entre Taehyung et Jimin, nous décidâmes avec Jungkook de ne rien dire et de garder ça secret. C'était leurs vies privés et ça ne regardait pas les autres, même si Jungkook et moi étions sacrément dérangés sur le fait qu'ils l'avaient fait dans notre chambre.

Et pourtant, malgré ceci, ils continuèrent à se draguer mutuellement comme si ils n'avaient jamais sorti ensemble et comme si rien de s'était passé. J'avais clairement envi d'ouvrir ma gueule et de leur dire d'arrêter de nous prendre pour des abrutis de service car tout le groupe savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Enfin bref. Juste pour vous dire qu'il s'est passé la plus belle chose de toute ma vie. C'était le soir de l'avant dernier jour du voyage scolaire. Il était actuellement minuit, je crois. Tout le monde était censé dormir. Et vous vous doutez bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Jungkook avait décidé de m'inviter à sortir sur la plage. Nous passâmes un très long moment à marcher sous la gêne la plus total puisque personne ne parlait. Puis nous nous couchâmes sur le sable en fixant le ciel remplit d'étoile. Dit comme ça, cela semblait tellement cliché et ringard. Mais à ce moment-là, je crois que mon cœur était à deux doigts de lâcher. Pendant combien de temps je me suis mis à fixer Jungkook ? Un sacré moment jusqu'à ce que je pris un coup de folie. J'ai finalement embrassé Jungkook. Un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de me reculer brusquement et de fixer un point non existant en face de moi.

Quelques secondes passèrent, mais pour moi ce fut des heures. Jungkook n'avait rien dit et je m'inquiétais sérieusement de ses réactions. Je pris une nouvelle fois mon courage à deux mains avant de le fixer. Il me regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il passa une de ses mains sur ma joue, la caressant au passage, avant de lui-même déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de cette douceur et de cette chaleur qui envahissait mes entrailles. Par manque d'air, il se recula et continua de me regarder dans les yeux. Par une quelconque énergie, des flammes s'animèrent au fond de ses pupilles, ses mains passèrent brusquement dans mon dos avant qu'il décide de me coller à lui. Il se mit à dévorer mes lèvres comme s'il s'agissait d'une nourriture exquise et encore jamais découverte.

Pendant combien de temps cela dura ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? A ce moment-là, je n'avais plus la notion du temps, et je profitais du plus beau moment de ma vie.

Nous restâmes encore une bonne demi-heure dehors avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il me porta sur son dos.

\- Je peux marcher tu sais.

\- J'avais envie...

Même derrière lui, je savais qu'à ce moment-là, Jungkook abordait le plus beau des sourires encore jamais vu sur cette planète.

Fin Flash-back

\- Tout c'est fait naturellement. Et je vois que repenser à ça, te met dans un sacré état.

\- C'était mon premier baiser.

\- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant Jungkook ?

\- Non. Jungkook a été le premier et le dernier.

\- Comme s'est mignon. Profite bien, tu es encore jeune. Assure-toi de guérir, pour le retrouver.

\- Je tacherais de le faire, Docteur. Mais je le ferais avec vous, car sans votre aider ça risque sûrement d'être difficile.

\- Je serais là Yoongi.

\- Dites, Docteur. Vous vous souvenez du bleu sur l'épaule de Jungkook ?

\- Oui. Tu en as parlé. Tu as appris d'où il venait ?

\- Oui et ça risque de vous déplaire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Comment vous expliquez ? Nous sommes revenus du voyage. Tout est redevenu comme avant à quelques exceptions près. Taehyung et Jimin ont passé le cap et j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jungkook.

Comment j'ai appris d'où ce bleu venait ? Jungkook lui-même me l'a dit, bien que je lui aie tiré les vers du nez.

\- Et ?

\- Ça s'est passé pendant un rendez-vous. Nous étions au cinéma et par mégarde, j'ai appuyé ma tête contre son épaule. Il a gémis de douleur. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à le questionner. Il a craqué et à finit par me dire la vérité.

\- Dis le moi.

\- Vous êtes pressé docteur.

\- Non. Je veux juste découvrir la vérité.

\- Le bleu qui avait sur l'épaule de Jungkook provient du père de celui-ci.

\- Son père ? Il l'a frappé ?

\- Jungkook m'a avoué que son père était assez strict envers lui et que s'il faisait un seul pas de travers, il arrivait qu'il le frappe.

\- Je veux bien qu'un parent soit stricte, mais de là à le frapper...

Et sa mère alors ?

\- Sa mère est partit lorsqu'il était jeune, l'abandonnant au passage. C'est son père qui l'a élevé.

\- Et donc, pourquoi il l'a frappé ? Qu'à fait Jungkook pour qu'il reçoit cette punition ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Jungkook n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

\- Tu as découvert autre chose ?

\- Ce jour-là, non. J'ai juste fini par apprécier ma journée avec Jungkook.

\- Il va donc ce passer autre chose ?

\- Oui. Que ce soit avec les autres ou Jungkook.

\- Ton histoire s'arrête là ?

\- Oui, ou en tout cas pour aujourd'hui.

Yoongi avait dessiné Jin sur le mur. Tous ses dessins étaient d'une beauté que personne ne pouvait s'imaginer. Même moi j'avais du mal à me rendre compte que Yoongi avait clairement le talent qu'il la rendu célèbre dans le monde de l'art.

\- Que vas-tu me raconter demain ?

\- Demain je vais enfin m'attarder sur les autres où en tout cas l'un d'entre eux.

\- Qui ?

\- Namjoon.


	15. Chapitre 14

Quelle heure était-il ? Ah oui... 13h30. J'avais rendez-vous avec Yoongi pour la suite de son histoire. Mais lorsque je me rendis à la chambre de Yoongi, celle-ci était encore plongée dans le noir. Je fronçais les yeux pour essayer de voir dans l'obscurité, mais tous ce que je vis fut Yoongi profondément endormi dans son lit.

\- C'est vous Docteur ? Dit-il avec une voix rauque.

\- Oh, je t'ai réveillé Yoongi ?

\- Oui...

\- Désolé. Je reviendrais plus tard.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave.

Je le vis ce lever, ouvrir les rideaux et les volets. La lumière envahit le lieu et je pus voir une sacré houppette sur le côté de la tête à Yoongi. On voyait très vite qu'il venait de se lever. Je pouffai de rire. Il se retourna en m'entendant rire.

\- C'est ma tête qui vous fait rire docteur ?

\- Oui...

Il souria avant de ce décoiffé encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Et si on commençait l'histoire puisque vous êtes venue ici pour ça.

Il s'assit devant le mur avant de prendre son matériel de peinture.

\- Aujourd'hui Namjoon sera la vedette de l'histoire.

Flash-back

C'était déjà les vacances scolaires. Tout le monde en profitait et je dois dire que notre groupe aussi. Demain, nous avions prévu d'aller chez Namjoon pour fêter son anniversaire. Namjoon était quelqu'un de plutôt calme, tout le contraire de Hoseok avec qui il était ami depuis des lustres. J'avais l'impression que les amitiés de notre époque dataient clairement depuis l'enfance. Taehyung et Jimin puis Namjoon et Hoseok. Il n'y avait que Jungkook, Jin et moi qui étions à part. Bref, revenons à Namjoon. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il travaillait dans une station-service et ce boulot semblait lui convenir. Il ne nous a jamais dit si cela l'ennuyait. Sa vie était plutôt mystérieuse et pourtant il nous l'a dévoila. Je ne sais plus comment on est venu à engager la conversation sur ce sujet, mais c'est arriver et il a parlé de son passé.

C'était un enfant comme les autres, aimant ses parents, jouant au robot Gundam et ayant un rêve des plus amusants chez un enfant. Pompier ou chanteur, je ne sais plus. Mais même maintenant il ne savait pas s'il allait faire autre chose ou rester définitivement dans son boulot actuel. Il était fils unique et s'entendait à merveille avec ses parents. Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce mois d'août ou un violent orage éclata. Ses parents et lui-même était en voiture sur l'autoroute. Vous vous doutez sûrement de ce qui s'est passé... Alors qu'ils roulaient, un camion commença à être emporter par le mouvement du vent et il se retourna, créant ainsi un accident d'une très grande ampleur. Combien de voitures sont venus se fracasser dessus ? Combien de blessés ? Combien de morts ? Parmi eux, se trouvait les parents de Namjoon. La collision fut tellement brutale par devant que par derrière, que malheureusement ses parents fut tué sur le coup. Namjoon fut le rescapé de cet accident. Évidemment, il ne sortit pas intact de ce drame. Blessure en tout genre, que ce soit physique ou morale. Quel âge avait-il à cette époque ? 12 ans...

Namjoon a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 12 ans et a vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se prendre en main à la rentrée du lycée. Au début, l'orphelinat lui payait ce qu'il avait besoin et puis il a trouvé un job, et ses revenus se sont stopper et plus personne au sein de l'orphelinat à prit des nouvelles depuis.

Mais vous vous demandez sans doute comment il a rencontré Hoseok si il va vécu presque toute son adolescence en orphelinat ? Il le connaissait bien avant l'accident. Ils étaient amis d'enfance parce qu'ils étaient voisins et même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même école, ils jouaient beaucoup ensemble. Quand les parents de Namjoon sont décédés, Namjoon disparu et Hoseok l'a cherché pendant bien longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient au lycée. Namjoon n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et content de revoir Hoseok à ce moment-là.

Ah, et je vous arrête tout de suite. Namjoon et Hoseok ne sortent pas ensemble et ne sortira pas ensemble. Ils ne sont pas homosexuels et s'intéresse à de la bonne chairs fraîches féminines. Et pourtant, ils ne sont sortis qu'avec une seule fille chacun puis ils ont finalement rompu. Namjoon est resté un an avec elle et est devenu très vite lassé. Il ne se passait plus rien et avait vite l'impression que la fille allait voir ailleurs.

Un passe bien triste pour un jeune homme au talent infini.

L'appartement de Namjoon était assez grand et nous fîmes la fête pendant des heures pour souhaiter son anniversaire. Après tout, la majorité ça se fêtait. Chacun d'entre nous lui avait offert quelque chose, même Jungkook avait participé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu ? Des préservatifs par Hoseok, un cahier de composition par Jungkook car Namjoon adorait la musique. Taehyung lui a offert un manga et Jimin, pour faire simple, lui a donné de l'argent. Pour le dernier cadeau, Jin s'était mis avec moi. Nous lui avons offert un bracelet avec tous nos noms dessus.

Namjoon avait été enchanté et proposa de finir la fête en boîte de nuit.

Nous étions sortis de l'appartement de Namjoon. Je me retournai, et Jungkook manquait à l'appel.

\- Où est Jungkook ?

\- Oh, il doit être encore à l'intérieur. Il se changeait. Va lui dire de se dépêcher, on l'attend. Répondit Namjoon.

Je lui hochai la tête avant de courir à l'intérieur et d'entrer dans la première pièce. Ce que je vis me stoppa. Jungkook était de dos à moi, torse nu et une immense balafre ornait son dos. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

\- Kookie... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se retourna brusquement, prit de panique.

\- Ah c'est toi Yoongi.

\- Répond moi. D'où ça vient ça ?

Mais ça bouche fut complètement liée.

\- C'est ton père hein ? Pourquoi il te frappe ?! Ce n'est pas logique ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Va voir les services sociaux, je suis sûr qu'ils feront quelque chose !

\- Yoongi...

\- Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?!

\- Yoongi...

\- Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu n'as pas travaillé correctement, je ne te croirais pas !

\- YOONGI !

Je sursautai en entendant le cri de Jungkook.

\- Je ne peux rien faire...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a ma sœur...


	16. Chapitre 15

\- Parce qu'il y a ma sœur...

\- Ta sœur ? Tu as une sœur ?

\- Oui. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit...

\- Et quel est le rapport entre le fait que ton père te batte et ta sœur ?

\- Yoongi... Je veux à tout prit être libre de mes propres mouvements. Malheureusement, c'est que mon père m'en empêche et utilise ma sœur contre moi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas sœur avec toi ?

\- Pour aller où ? Nous n'avons pas de revenu. Ma sœur est plus jeune que moi et mon père... Mon père est un alcoolique.

\- Il te bat sous l'alcool ?

\- La plupart du temps oui... Et... Il abuse de ma sœur. Yoongi, je t'en prie, aide-moi.

Le regard de Jungkook était pathétique à ce moment-là, mais je le comprenais. Il fallait que je l'aide et à tout prix. Malheureusement cela semble être difficile.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit bien plus tôt ?

\- J'avais peur...

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur que tu me rejette. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à mes affaires.

\- Je vais essayer de t'aider. On verra bien ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Merci Yoongi. Tu es un amour. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Namjoon entra dans la pièce, nous surprenant.

\- Désolé de vous dérangez, mais on vous attend là.

\- Désolé, on arrive. Répondit Jungkook.

Et la soirée se finissait en boîte de nuit. Tout le monde en profita, même Jungkook qui avait tendance à rester derrière. Je voulais le décompresser, je voulais lui faire oublier tous ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses pensées. Et lorsque la bande décida à rentrer, je lui proposai même de l'héberger chez moi. Il accepta et les autres nous lancèrent des phrases à double sens, mais rien ne se passa cette nuit-là si ce n'est des baisers et des câlins.

Fin Flash-back

\- Dis-moi Yoongi. Tu as trouvé un moyen d'aider Jungkook et sa sœur ?

\- Malheureusement non. Je me suis tourner vers les services sociaux, si la personne ne venait pas elle-même, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et j'ai même essayé la police...

\- Et ?

\- Ses gars-là ne sont que des abrutis qui ne croient pas les jeunes. C'est pour ça que notre bande à finit par ne faire plus confiance aux flics.

Évidemment je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, mais les gens que nous avons rencontrés nous ont clairement dégoûtés.

\- Donc tu n'as pas pu sauver Jungkook et sa sœur ?

\- Non... Je crois que c'est la chose que je regrette le plus de ma vie vécu. C'était un sujet sans fin, bien que Jungkook ait fini par trouver la solution.

\- Il a trouvé quelque chose ? Tant mieux !

\- Je ne crois pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vous expliquerais ça demain. En attendant je vais continuer mon histoire.

\- Je t'en prie Yoongi. Lui dis-je alors qu'il finissait la sixième personne sur le mur.

C'était Hoseok, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus.

Yoongi finit par me dire qu'il avait parlé aux autres concernant l'affaire de Jungkook et sa sœur et Hoseok proposa d'organiser une fête chez lui pour décontracté la bande. Tout le monde était prêt à aider Jungkook.

Flash-back

Le lendemain, Hoseok nous avait invités chez lui car ses parents étaient partis en vacances en amoureux. Il décida donc d'en profiter pour inviter ses amis. Nous avions acheté des bouteilles de soju devant le petit magasin en bas de l'appartement de Hoseok. Puis nous avions commandé du poulet pour nourrir les estomacs sur pattes que nous étions.

\- Où sont tes parents, Hoseok ? Demanda Jimin.

\- En vacance. J'ai l'appartement pour moi tout seul.

\- C'est cool. Finit par dire Taehyung.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie retentit. Notre poulet était arrivé et lorsque nous commençâmes à manger, je vis Hoseok avalé des médicaments.

\- C'est quoi Hoseok ?

\- De ?

\- Les médicaments que tu viens de prendre. Tu es malade ?

\- Oh non. C'est parce qu'à cause de mon passé je dois en prendre.

\- Ton passé ? C'est grave ? Demanda Taehyung.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça grave, mais si j'aurais continué j'aurais sans doute eu des problèmes de santé ou bien ma vie se serait raccourcie.

\- Tu as une maladie ?

\- Non. J'étais un ancien drogué. Et je prends ses médicaments pour m'empêcher de le faire.

Un silence très lourd envahit la pièce avant qu'un raclement de gorge interrompe cette gêne.

\- C'est du passé. Fit Namjoon. Nous devons avancer à présent, jamais reculer. Chacun peut faire des erreurs.

\- Pour fêter notre nouvelle naissance, ça ne vous dirais pas de faire quelque chose. Proposa Taehyung, étrangement calme.

\- Bonne idée. Fit Hoseok.

\- Vous proposez quoi ? Demanda Jin.

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, mais moi j'avais clairement une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et j'hésitais à en parler avec le groupe. Étais-ce une bonne idée ? Après tout, ça coûtait chère ce genre de chose...

\- J'ai peux être une idée... Dis-je.

\- Et c'est ? Dit Jimin.

\- Un tatouage identique pour tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est une super idée ça ! Cria Taehyung. En plus, ça faisait un moment que j'en voulais un, et voilà une occasion de réaliser un de mes rêves !

L'enthousiasme de Taehyung fit rire le groupe et les autres acceptèrent l'idée.

\- Mais on va faire quoi ?

\- Ça aussi, j'ai peux être une proposition à vous faire. Annonçais-je.

\- On t'écoute. Répondit Namjoon.

Je demandais à Jungkook de relever la manche de son haut et il comprit mon intention. Il dévoila son tatouage aux yeux de tous. Pour Jungkook, ce tatouage aussi avait une signification. Celle de la liberté. Ça pouvait paraître simple et débile à la fois, pour Jungkook c'était une attache qui le reliait avec le serment de se libérer des chaînes de son père et de libérer sa sœur pas la même occasion. Ce tatouage deviendrait également une nouvelle naissance pour chacun d'entre nous.

\- Je suis d'accord pour ça.

Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, notre groupe envahissait le salon de tattoo où Jungkook avait eu le siens. Ce corbeau était à présent notre attache, notre lien et notre avancé.

La vie était difficile et compliqué, mais pour nous, elle venait de débuter.


	17. Chapitre 16

Combien de temps à passer ? Un mois ? Je ne me souviens plus, mais je sais que pendant ses mois, moi, Yoongi et le groupe, nous avons profité autant que possible de cette étrange liberté. Sortir presque tous les soirs, aller en vacance les week-ends n'importe où. Nous avions acheté une caravane pas loin de la mer avec les économies de Jin, Namjoon et Hoseok. Pour ceux qui est des autres membres dont moi, nous avions achète une voiture assez grande pour nous transporter. Mais moi qui pensait que ses jours heureux allaient continuer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je m'étais lourdement tromper. Ça a commencé vers la période du printemps. Des étranges rumeurs avaient envahi le bahut. Un gay régnait dans le lycée. On ne savait pas qui avait commencé à lancer ses rumeurs et de qui cette personne parlait. Ça a duré pendant au moins un mois, puis la rumeur changea avant de se transformer en, il y a un gay dans la 2emeB. Et plus les mois avançaient plus la rumeur s'étendait et devenait précise. La totalité des garçons de notre classe avait arrêté de se tenir la main, de s'enlacer pour se dire bonjour ou même de passer leur bras sur leur épaule de peur que les gens les traitent de "putains d'homo'. Et c'est là que ma réputation finit par arriver. "C'était Mi Yoongi le gay de la 2emeB"...

Tous les membres du groupe avait beau eu dire que ce n'était pas vrai pour me protéger, personne n'y croyait. Et c'est là que la personne qui avait lancé cette rumeur finit par dévoiler que c'était moi le gay. Tous les jours je me faisais siffler de tous les noms, les insultes venaient pas ci et par là. Les membres du groupe avaient alors décidé d'enquêter qui avait lancé cette stupide rumeur qui me faisait souffrir. Je voyais Jungkook se retenir de frapper tous les crétins qui ricanant à mon passage. Jusqu'à que pendant une leçon d'histoire, un abrutit lança un "Mi Yoongi le gay", que Jungkook craqua littéralement les plombs avant de se jeter sur l'énergumène et de lui demander de s'excuser en hurlant. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, tellement apeuré. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui s'est passé après. Jungkook se mit à travailler sérieusement sur l'identité du coupable avant de le trouver. Ce fils de pute trouva ce qu'il méritait. Jungkook le réduisait au silence avant d'apprendre qu'il avait des complices. Tous ses gens se retrouvèrent au sol en sang sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais pour ça... pour m'avoir sauvé, Jungkook fut renvoyé du lycée pour violence. Je pris donc l'initiative de l'héberger pour éviter que son père ne l'apprend et le frappe et profite de cette situation pour abuser de sa sœur.

\- Merci Yoongi...

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci. Sans toi, j'aurais passé mon année à supporter ça. Mais à la place, te voilà viré de l'établissement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'en profiterais pour aider ma sœur et trouver un travail.

Je souria à Jungkook.

\- Je pourrais m'occuper de toi aussi.

Mes joues prirent une couleur bien pimenté avant que je ne baisse la tête.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi...

Jungkook pouffa de rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me demande comment serait ma vie.

Et c'est pour la première fois que Jungkook dévora mes lèvres. Il m'avait déjà embrassé mais ce baiser représentait sa vie. Ce qu'il ressentait actuellement pour lui ainsi que pour moi.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et mes bras enlacèrent son cou. Je répondis à son langoureux baiser. C'est à ce moment-là que je perdis la notion du temps. Nous étions chez moi, profitant du moment, oubliant la sortit du soir organiser par Taehyung qui allait sans doute nous en vouloir le lendemain. Jungkook me plaqua contre le mur du salon tout en retirant ma chemise. Sa bouche dévorait mon corps en entier. Elle descendait progressivement le long de ma nuque jusqu'à mon épaule puis vers mon torse pour venir titillé mes morceaux de chairs. Je sentais ses mains palper mes fesses avant d'être prises d'un excès de folie et tirée violemment sur le bas de mon pantalon pour me le retirer. J'étais à présent en boxer devant Jungkook. Voyant dans quelle situation nous nous trouvions, il était évident qu'à ce moment précis, plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Même l'entrée de notre groupe d'ami ne nous dérangerait pas. Je fixai Jungkook.

\- Enlève tes vêtements aussi. Je ne veux pas être le seul nu.

Il dévoila un sourire en coin avant de se reculer et de retirer son haut. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à la musculature de Jungkook, mais celui-ci était bien battit. Les seules choses qui faisaient défaut à se corps si parfait étaient les cicatrices qui ornais son dos. Mais j'avais pris l'habitude de les voir alors pour moi, ces cicatrices faisaient partit de lui.

Il retira sa ceinture et son jean slim avant de se jeter sur moi une nouvelle fois. Actuellement Jungkook était le lion et j'étais la brebis. Il me porta jusqu'au canapé où il me déposa.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller dans la chambre ? Lui dis-je.

\- Actuellement, je crois ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'à là-bas sans perdre les pédales et te dévorer sur place. Dit-il alors qu'il envoyait valser mon boxer en plein milieu de la pièce et se mit à s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Ma tête s'arqua et un gémissement glissa le long de ma gorge, retirant un frisson à Jungkook. Je sentis ses doigts déjà mouillés effleurer mon anus. Ça allait très vite voir trop vite, mais mon corps ne pouvait résister à ses touchers. Jusqu'à ce qu'un premier doigt entre en moi, me paralysant net de douleur. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. La douleur faisait rage dans mon bas ventre, mais c'est là qu'il toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur qui provoqua un délicieux frisson d'orgasme. Malgré que je sois silencieux, Jungkook savait que le moment était venu. Oui c'était notre première fois. Ça aurait ou être dangereux puisque nous nous ne sommes pas protéger. Mais à ce moment-là je crois que rien ne nous stoppa et plus rien n'était dans nos pensées. Tous ce que je me souviens c'était la vague de chaleur dans mon ventre, le plaisir des vas et viens de Jungkook et ma jouissance. Combien de fois nous le fîmes ? Autant jusqu'à ce que nous tombâmes de fatigue. Le lendemain ce fut la douleur dans mes reins qui me réveilla, mais pour la première fois, je décidai de faire l'école buissonnière et de rester avec Jungkook encore endormis.


	18. Chapitre 17

Cela faisait très exactement 3 mois que Yoongi avait débuté son histoire et il m'annonça que la fin serait dans quelques jours

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. Vous allez enfin découvrir l'identité de Jungkook. Celle que vous attendez le plus. Vous allez enfin avoir toute les réponses à vos questions. Du pourquoi je suis ici à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

\- Cette nuit-là ?

\- Oui... La chose qui va traumatiser Jungkook et le reste du groupe à tout jamais. La chose qui a empoisonné notre vie. La chose que je déteste le plus.

Yoongi soupira une énième fois avant de prendre son carnet à dessin. Il se mit à dessiner. Je reconnu l'apparence d'un camping-car.

\- Voilà l'endroit où notre groupe c'est vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Comment ça ? Explique-toi.

\- Nos dernières vacances ce sont fait ici. Notre dernier serment a été fait là-dedans. Nous l'avons laissé à Busan. Si personne ne l'a pris alors il devrait encore se trouver là-bas.

\- Un serment ? Quel serment ?

\- Pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire docteur. Si vous avez envie de le savoir alors cherchez-le.

D'ici là, vous comprendrez nos actions.

Flash-back

Quand je me réveillai une nouvelle fois, bien plus tard, Jungkook n'était pas à côté de moi. La place était froide, ce qui me prouvait qu'il était partit depuis un sacré long moment. Mais où ça ? Il n'y avait pas de mot posé sur la table de nuit ni dans les autres pièces. Je pris mon téléphone pour voir si je pouvais avoir un message ou un appel manqué, mais rien du tout. Jungkook était partit sans rien me dire.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? M'avait-il abandonné ?

Je commençais à avoir mal au cœur. Avait-il joué avec moi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Toutes les cicatrices dans son dos étaient là pour me prouver quelque chose.

Soudain mon téléphone se mit à sonner, le numéro de Namjoon s'affichait.

\- Namjoon ?

\- Yoongi. Heureusement que tu décroches. Rassure-moi, mais Jungkook est avec toi ?

\- Non il n'est pas ici. Pourquoi ?

\- Avec les autres, comme on ne vous a pas vu de la journée et ni au lycée, on s'est douté qu'il a dut se passer quelque chose. Mais j'ai voulu appeler Jungkook pour confirmer quelque chose, mais il ne répond pas. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il était avec toi en train de faire des choses pas très catholique, mais tu m'as répondu alors... Tu sais où il est ?

\- Non Namjoon. Je n'ai pas de message. Je me suis réveillé seul. Il a disparu.

J'entendis la voix de Jimin derrière le téléphone de Namjoon. Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il était peut être occupé.

\- Jimin n'a pas forcément tort. Dis-je.

\- On verra ce soir. Si il nous rappel on se prévient.

\- D'accord.

Je raccrochai avant de soupirer. Mais où Jungkook avait-il bien pu passer ?

N'ayant pas le courage de bouger de la journée, je décidai de rester à la maison, attendant un signe quelconque de Jungkook. Mais rien n'y faisait. Aucune nouvelle n'arriva jusqu'au soir et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Mais la chose que j'attendais arriva enfin. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner sur le numéro de Jungkook. Je me précipitai pour répondre.

\- Allo ? Jungkook ?

\- Hyung...

Il m'avait appelé comme ça... C'était la première fois. Et c'était bizarre.

\- Jungkook ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où étais tu ? On était inquiet.

\- Hyung...

Je l'entendais renifler. Il pleurait.

\- Kookie... Tu vas bien ?

\- Je veux te voir. Je veux voir le groupe.

Il ne répondait pas à mes questions, mais je savais une chose. Que quelque chose était arrivé et c'était grave, vu l'intonation de voix de Jungkook et le fait qu'il pleurait.

Après avoir essayé de discuter avec lui qui n'abolit à rien, nous décidâmes de nous voir à Busan, avec les autres, au camping-car que nous avions acheté et rénové.

Jungkook se trouvait assit par terre devant une des roues de l'engin. Nous nous approchâmes de lui et c'est là que je compris pourquoi Jungkook pleurait au téléphone. Pourquoi il était si bizarre. Ses yeux étaient rouge, signe qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant notre voyage. Ses mains étaient étrangement rouges et son haut en disait tant sur ce qu'il avait commis. Je m'assis à côté de lui, essayant de le consoler.

\- Je ne voulais pas le faire Yoongi, mais... Ce matin-là, ma sœur m'a appelé en disant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de calvaires. J'ai eu peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose et quand je suis arrivé à la maison... Mon père était en train de la battre. Yoongi... Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

\- Jungkook. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ta sœur est à présent sauve.

Ce jour-là, Jungkook avait commis l'irréparable, mais à la place, il avait sauvé sa sœur. Une vie contre une autre. Jungkook avait tué son père.

Les autres l'enlacèrent.

\- Et ta sœur ? Demanda Namjoon. Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit d'appeler la police, mais je me suis sauver avant. Je veux profiter de vous avant de passer le restant de ma vie sous les barreaux.

\- Ne dis pas ça. C'est peut être vraie que tu as commis un crime et que même si il s'agissait de défendre quelqu'un, je ne pense pas que tu recevras la prison à vie.

Jungkook se pencha vers mon épaule avant d'éclater en sanglot. J'avais mal au cœur rien que de le voir comme ça. Il était si faible à ce moment-là.

Fin Flash-back

\- Jungkook est devenu un criminel en sauvant sa sœur.

\- Vous le considérez comme un criminel ? Pas moi en tout cas. C'est lui la victime dans l'histoire.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas te voir ? C'est parce qu'il est en prison ?

\- Il y a une demi-vérité dans ce que vous dites. Mais ça ne vas pas s'arrêter là. La prochaine histoire sera moins sérieuse et notre groupe va vraiment profiter de Jungkook avant qu'il ne se rende à la police.

\- Il va se rendre ?

\- Oui. Il ne veut pas s'enfuir. Je crois que c'est la chose qu'il ne veut surtout pas faire. C'est une raison que j'ignore et pourtant, même en étant son petit ami, j'ai été d'accord qu'il se rende. Même si je dois le voir en prison, je préfère le faire que de le voir souffrir en dehors. Même si...

\- Même si ?

\- Même si tout ça au final, n'a servi à rien...


	19. Chapitre 18

La journée avait fini par la consolation de Jungkook. Mais le lendemain était un autre jour et chacun d'entre nous allait profiter de ce jour de congé imposé. Nous passâmes la matinée à dormir, profitant des matelas et du chant des oiseaux. Les jours commençaient à se rafraîchir, mais c'était juste assez pour profiter sans porter des manteaux de trois épaisseurs. Puis arriver vers midi, tout le monde décida enfin à émerger pour déjeuner des ramyeons. C'était une journée des plus banales et personne n'allait contredire ça. On profitait et c'est ce que Jungkook voulait. Ce jour-là, nous avons découvert pas mal de chose autour de nous. Notre liberté était entravée.

Nous primes la voiture et c'est Namjoon qui conduisit. Nous passâmes des heures à rouler avant que je ne me rende compte que nous étions déjà arrivés. Je m'étais endormi et les autres aussi apparemment. Namjoon s'était garé vers un endroit désert à quelques mètres de la mer. Mais Jungkook n'était pas dans la voiture, il se trouvait dehors assis par terre, les pieds dans le vide, à deux doigts d'être mouillé par les vagues.

Je sortis sans un bruit de la voiture et rejoignait Jungkook qui m'entendis arriver.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Dit-il.

\- Oui. Et toi, ça fait longtemps ?

\- Hmm... Une heure.

Il me fixa un instant avant que je lui souris. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et le colla à moi. Personne ne disait rien. Nous profitons juste du moment actuel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais d'aller réveiller les autres.

Nous étions venus à la mer pour quelque chose ou pas ?

Lorsque tout le monde fut debout, sur pied, nous nous jetâmes à l'eau. Elle était froide, mais peu importe. Si quelqu'un nous voyait, il aurait sans doute pensé que nous étions des amis en vacance qui était heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Plus personne n'était heureux.

Après être revenu de l'eau, nous marchâmes sur les petites routes avant d'atterrir sur un énorme terrain vague d'une beauté sans pareille. Il y avait un énorme arbre au centre et notre groupe l'observa.

\- Il est beau. Dit Jimin.

Cet arbre avec des pétales comme un cerisier du Japon.

Personne ne dit rien, mais nous étions tous d'accord avec Jimin.

\- Faite moi la promesse que vous profitiez même sans moi.

\- Personne ne fera cette promesse. Annonça Namjoon.

Jungkook, surprit de la réponse sanglante de Namjoon tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu seras avec nous. Alors on profitera avec toi.

Jungkook dévoila un sourire triste, mais finit par ne pas répondre. Il savait comment était Namjoon alors il se rendrait à la police sans aucun avis des autres. Peu importe si les autres lui en voudrait. Il souffrait de son acte alors il voulait assumer. Même si son cœur était parsemé de doute. Il ne voulait pas laisser Suga seul et voulait continuer son amour pour lui.

Le groupe finit par retourner au camping-car en voiture. Chacun des membres finit par s'occuper. Jin lisait, assit sur une chaise, Namjoon dormait sur un transat, Jungkook et moi observait le paysage et Taehyung et Jimin avaient mystérieusement disparu. Enfin, jusqu'à que notre groupe, prit de froid, décidâmes de rentrer dans le camping-car.

Et c'est là que nous découvrons nos deux crétins s'embrassant fiévreusement, couché sur leur lit. Jusqu'à ce que J-Hope se prit les pieds dans le tapis, faisant sursauter nos deux tourtereaux. Jimin se cogna la tête sur le lit du dessus.

\- On vous dérange ? Demanda Namjoon.

\- Euh... Non. Répondit Taehyung.

Et la journée finit par se terminer tout à fait normalement.

Le lendemain et avant dernier jour de nos vacances improvisées, les autres nous avait laissé la voiture pour aller au village suivant pour fêter nos 100 jours ensemble. 3 mois et demi que nous étions ensemble et pour moi, c'était encore trop court. C'était la première fois que j'étais avec quelqu'un et je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si court. J'espère que quand Jungkook allait sortir de prison, il allait toujours vouloir de moi et pareil pour moi. J'avais peur de me lasser de lui et d'abandonner par l'attente. Mais ça se trouve il n'allait pas rester en prison puisque c'était pour défendre sa sœur qu'il a fait ça. Je me posais trop de question et je suis sûr que Jungkook était dans le même état que moi.

Arrêtons de parler de ça un instant. Pendant cette journée, Jungkook avait insisté pour tous payer. Il m'emmena dans un restaurant de luxe où la nourriture était exquise et magnifique. Puis après le dîner, il décida d'aller voir un film dans un cinéma. Un film de romance nous avait été proposés, mais nous finîmes par nous ennuyer et décidâmes de sortir. Quand la soirée se termina, Jungkook m'emmena dans un hôtel, également très cher, où évidemment, nous en profita un maximum de l'un et l'autre.

Quand le jour suivant arriva, nous sommes allés chercher les autres membres à la caravane et une promesse avait finalement vu le jour. Bien que celle-ci ne sera jamais respecter.

 _"La vie n'est pas une question de vivre mais de survivre. Survivons."_


	20. Chapitre 19

Nous étions revenus à Seoul pour le plus grand regret de chacun car nous savions très exactement ce que Jungkook allait faire et pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne l'a arrêté. Nous nous étions enlacer très fort et moi j'avais eu le droit à un baiser des plus triste. Lorsqu'il nous avait tournés le dos avec son sourire, mes larmes étaient à deux doigts de dévaler mes joues. Je voulais le rattraper, mais mes jambes étaient semble-t-il paralysé. Et c'est au coin de la rue qu'il disparut.

C'est à ce moment qu'on a plus entendu parler de lui. Chacun de nous voulait aller le voir, mais nous avions peur de le trouver dans un état lamentable ou encore qu'il refuse de nous voir. Même moi, j'avais peur d'y aller. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Notre groupe était toujours soudé, mais c'était différent. Et pourtant notre destin en a voulu autrement. Ce maudit destin que je haïssais.

C'est arrivé un mois après que Jungkook s'est rendu à la police. Je reçu un étrange appel. Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Cette voix qui me disait quelque chose. Cette chose qui a totalement détruit ma vie.

"Jungkook est mort".

Je ne voulais pas le croire. C'était une blague et rien d'autre.

Mais la voix au bout du fil m'affirmait le contraire.

"Jungkook était bel et bien mort".

On l'avait retrouvé mort dans sa cellule. Il avait réussi, sans qu'aucun gardes ne s'en aperçoivent, subtiliser une arme de service et s'était donner la mort.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot d'excuse ou de dernière volonté. Est ce qu'il avait pensé à nous ? A moi ? A sa sœur encore en vie grâce à son sacrifice ? Je ne sais pas et les autres non plus.

Depuis la mort de Jungkook, ma vie avait fini par avoir un goût amer. Et personne du groupe ne s'en remettait. L'acte de Jungkook nous avait laissé un énorme trou dans la poitrine sans aucun moyen de cicatrisation.

Jusqu'à cet hiver...

Ce fut le tour de Jimin et Taehyung de partir au-delà. Rejoindre Jungkook.

Jimin n'avait pas supporté la perte de Jungkook. Après tout, même si Taehyung était son amant, Jungkook avait fini par être l'un des meilleurs amis que Jimin n'avait jamais eu. D'après la police, on l'avait retrouvé pendu à un arbre et à côté du tronc, le corps de Taehyung sans vie était à ses côtés. Il s'était tué avec un couteau.

Peu à peu, notre groupe s'effondrait. Jungkook était mort. Jimin et Taehyung l'avait rejoints. Namjoon était partit loin de la ville. Je ne l'avais plus jamais revu. Ni Jin d'ailleurs.

Comparé à Jin, Namjoon m'avait dit qu'il partait sans revenir. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Jin. Il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. J'avais essayé de le joindre. Son numéro n'existait plus. Comme si il n'avait jamais vécu sur cette terre.

Et quelques semaines après, ce fut le tour de Hoseok. On lui a diagnostiqué une maladie. Il était devenu fou.

Je crois que ça s'appelait le syndrome de Münchhausen. C'est une maladie qui pousse les gens à croire qu'ils sont malades et à s'occuper d'eux dans le but d'attirer l'attention ou la compassion. On lui donne des médicaments neutres, c'est appeler l'effet placebo.

Enfin... Tout ce blabla de médecine, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose et pourtant j'avais fini par comprendre une chose...

Je me retrouvais seul une fois de plus. Plus personne n'était ici avec moi.

Et ce ne fut pas le pire...

Lorsque mes parents apprirent le décès de mes amis, du pourquoi, du comment, ils m'obligèrent à rentrer à Daegu. Je refusai. Je ne voulais pas. Même si ma vie avait été complément saccagé, il restait quand même une lueur d'espoir. Namjoon, Jin et Hoseok étaient en vie et c'était tous ce qui comptait pour moi.

Jusqu'à ce que ma mère apprenne que j'étais sorti avec Jungkook et n'a pas accepté le fait que je sois gay. Mon père et mon frère n'avaient rien dit. Ma mère m'envoya dans un hôpital psychiatrique en prétendant le fait que je sois fou et malade depuis la mort de mes amis. Balivernes ! Je n'étais pas malade ! Je n'étais pas fou ! Mais tout le monde pensait le contraire. Personne ne me croyait...

Fin Flash-back

Yoongi leva les yeux vers moi avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Mes yeux me brûlaient.

\- Merci de pleurer pour nous... Dit-il.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aurais pas pu...

\- Je ne sais pas. Me dire que Namjoon, Jin et Hoseok était en vie me rassurait peut être.

Yoongi avait vécu des tas de chose difficile et sa mère... n'a même pas pris en compte sa douleur. Juste parce qu'il était gay. C'était incompréhensible. On n'envoie pas son enfant dans un hôpital en espérant soigner "cette maladie". Ce n'en n'était pas une !

\- Ce soir, vous verrez la fin. Vous allez découvrir pour la première fois, le visage de mon bien aimé. Celui de Jungkook.

Je voyais encore ses mains trembler. Raconter cette histoire n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ni facile d'ailleurs. Il avait souffert en dehors de ces murs et il en souffrait encore. C'était des cicatrices qui ne se refermeraient jamais. Peu importe le temps qui passait, ce n'était pas possible.

Yoongi se leva avant de sortir de la pièce. Je n'avais pas pu sortir un seul mot de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire de toute façon ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien ?"

"Namjoon, Jin et Hoseok sont en vie alors vie toi aussi".

C'était des conneries. En lui disant ça, je suis sûr que ça ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Ce soir, je lui ouvrirais les portes de sortit. Après tout, il n'était pas malade alors autant qu'il sort de cet enfer pour qu'il retrouve Namjoon, Jin et Hoseok.

Il sortirait de ce calvaire. J'en fais la promesse !


	21. Épilogue 1

On m'avait réveillé en pleine nuit. Un patient avait été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait pu le sauver, pas même le personnel médical.

\- Quel patient s'agit-il ?

\- le 102

Mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement...

La chambre 102...

C'était la chambre de Yoongi...

Je me mis à courir en direction de sa chambre. Deux gardes étaient devant la porte. On me laissa entrer. Le corps de Yoongi avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc. D'après le médecin de garde qui avait découvert le corps, Yoongi était mort d'une overdose de médicaments. On avait retrouvé des boîtes caché sous son matelas. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Même moi, celle qui était la plus proche de lui.

Qu'allais-je dire aux parents ? A son frère ? Et puis... que pourrais-je dire lorsque j'aurais retrouvé les autres. Namjoon... Jin... Hoseok...

A côté de lui, on avait retrouvé son carnet à dessin. Je découvris la dernière page complète. Un beau jeune homme avait été dessiné. Jeune, mais magnifique. Un nom avait été marqué juste en dessous.

"Jungkook"

Je levais la tête vers le mur où Yoongi avait dessiné le groupe. Jungkook était apparu. Et puis soudain, tous me revint.

Ses dessins... Cet homme inconnu qui avait fait son potentiel et sa renommée. Tout le monde disait ne pas le connaître. C'était devenu évident.

Les tableaux qu'il avait dessinés... C'était Jungkook...

Un homme en uniforme vint me voir lorsque je sortis de la pièce, encore sonné. J'avais demandé à la police d'en savoir un peu plus sur les amis de Yoongi. Parce que peux être je pourrais retrouver Namjoon, Jin et Hoseok.

\- Madame...

\- Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais... les 6 personnes que vous nous avez fournis, que ce soit avec les noms et l'apparence, il n'existe personne comme ceci en Corée. Je suis désolé.

J'étais littéralement choqué. Yoongi avait il inventé son histoire de toute pièce ?

\- Finalement... Tous ce que Yoongi m'a racontés. Étais ce vrai ? Étais t'il vraiment malade ?


	22. Épilogue 2

On m'avait réveillé en pleine nuit. Un patient avait été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait pu le sauver, pas même le personnel médical.

\- Quel patient s'agit-il ?

\- le 102

Mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement...

La chambre 102...

C'était la chambre de Yoongi...

Je me mis à courir en direction de sa chambre. Deux gardes étaient devant la porte. On me laissa entrer. Le corps de Yoongi avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc. D'après le médecin de garde qui avait découvert le corps, Yoongi était mort d'une overdose de médicaments. On avait retrouvé des boîtes caché sous son matelas. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Même moi, celle qui était la plus proche de lui.

Qu'allais-je dire aux parents ? A son frère ? Et puis... que pourrais-je dire lorsque j'aurais retrouvé les autres. Namjoon... Jin... Hoseok...

A côté de lui, on avait retrouvé son carnet à dessin. Je découvris la dernière page complète. Un beau jeune homme avait été dessiné. Jeune, mais magnifique. Un nom avait été marqué juste en dessous.

"Jungkook"

Je levais la tête vers le mur où Yoongi avait dessiné le groupe. Jungkook était apparu. Et puis soudain, tous me revint.

Ses dessins... Cet homme inconnu qui avait fait son potentiel et sa renommée. Tout le monde disait ne pas le connaître. C'était devenu évident.

Les tableaux qu'il avait dessinés... C'était Jungkook...

Un homme en uniforme vint me voir alors que j'étais dans la pièce, encore sonné. J'avais demandé à la police d'en savoir un peu plus sur les amis de Yoongi. Parce que peux être je pourrais retrouver Namjoon, Jin et Hoseok.

\- Madame...

\- Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais 3 des 6 personnes que vous nous avez fournis sont décédés.

\- Oui je viens de l'apprendre. Et les autres ?

\- Nous les avons retrouvés.

L'homme en uniforme me donna un papier ou trois adresses avaient été notées.

Je regardai le corps sans vie de Yoongi. Aurait-il vraiment voulu les voir s'il avait su qu'ils étaient en vie ?

La réponse sera perdue à tout jamais.

Je sortis de la pièce avant de partir. Je voulais les voir. Pour me dire que tout ça n'était pas qu'une banale histoire. Que la vie de Yoongi n'avait pas été sacrifiée pour rien.

...

La sonnette retentie devant une maison. Trois hommes ouvrirent la porte en même temps, croyant être le livreur de pizza. En voyant une jeune femme a leur porte, ils se posèrent une question.

Qui était-elle ?

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Cette femme était venue leur apporter la réponse qu'ils attendaient depuis des années.


	23. Info

C'est fanfiction est enfin fini ! Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter, même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux. N'hésitez pas à me dire quelle fin vous préférez. Pour ma part, je dois dire que j'ai une petite préférence pour la deuxième XD. Je vous annonce également que je vais faire une fanfiction vidéo pour cette fic. Je vais essayer d'être aidé, car je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre-là.

Je pense que c'est la fanfiction la plus difficile qu'il m'est venu d'écrire car je me suis baser sur beaucoup de chose pour l'écrire. Et je pense que vous l'avez remarqué.

Voyons voir, par quoi commencer ?

Je me suis basé sur les mini drama de Wings des BTS. Ainsi que sur les nombreuses théories des fans sur ce sujet-là. Comme quoi Jin est coincé dans le monde d'adolescent, qu'il ne veut pas aller dans le monde d'adulte et qu'il s'est inventé des amis virtuels (les autres membres). J'ai remplacé Jin par Suga.

Je me suis basé sur I Need U quand V tue l'homme qui semble frapper une fille. Dans une théorie, il semblerait que l'homme soit le père et la fille, sa sœur.

Je me suis basé sur Mama de J-Hope sur le fait qu'il est malade sans vraiment l'être.

Je me suis basé sur Spring Day sur la mort de Jimin par rapport aux chaussures pendues à la branche de l'arbre (une théorie qui dit qu'il s'est suicidé).

Je me suis baser sur des paroles de chansons comme par exemple Lie de Jimin ou encore First Love de Suga.

Je me suis baser sur la sociophobie que Suga à développer pendant son adolescence, il en parle dans la chanson The Last dans sa Mixtape.

Il y a également l'histoire où son épaule s'est fracturé pendant son boulot qui est également une histoire vrai, il le dit dans First Love et je ne sais plus où.

Je me suis basé sur le fait que Suga adore le basket et est très fort.

Je me suis baser sur Reflection de Rap Monster sur le tatouage en forme de corbeau sur son bras et je l'ai remplacé par Jungkook.

Sur les fins, concernant Rap Monster qui a disparu parce qu'il n'a pas pu sauver Jungkook est également dit dans une théorie, on remplace juste Jungkook par V.

Et je me suis baser encore sur beaucoup de chose, mais c'est assez difficile de s'en souvenir par cœur.

Pour ma prochaine fanfiction, j'en avais déjà deux en préparation, mais l'une d'eux est plutôt bien avancé alors j'hésite vraiment.

La première parle d'une OC qui est devenu traductrice au sein du monde de l'entertainment. Elle est ainsi recruté par l'agence Big Hi Entertainment comme traductrice européenne et américaine pour les BTS.

Et la deuxième qui est celle qui a au moins 10 chapitres écrits. On suit Juna, une actrice française qui devient très populaire en Corée. Mais depuis très longtemps elle a un ami sur internet et son manager ne voit pas ça d'un bon œil puisqu'ils sont coréens tous les deux. Lors d'un voyage en Corée, Juna finit par rencontrer son ami virtuel.

A vous de me dire qu'elle fanfiction je dois avancer parce qu'elle vous intéresse.

Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais dire.

Si vous avez des idées quelconques pour une fanfiction avec les BTS, je suis bien preneuse.

Allez ne vous découragez pas ! Il se peut qu'une autre fanfiction sur BTS voie le jour quand on aura plus d'information sur Love Yourself et des aperçus de leur mini drama.


End file.
